Full Circle TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Les âmes d'Harry et de Tom sont liées. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont dans une boucle s'en fin de renaissance. À tel point, qu'ils sont arrêtés de se soucier des gens et préfère les emmerder (légèrement crack AU avec un peu de sérieux) MoD!Harry, un peu âme sœur!TMRHP SLASH M/M
1. Chapitre 1

Full Circle Cercle Complet

Auteur : tetsurashian

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à tetsurashian qui **ne** m'a **pas** accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction (car je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de se dernier, mais je lui est envoyer un message pour dire que je postait ça fic et que si ça ne lui plaisait pas je la retirerait ! Vous êtes prévenu.). Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Nouvelle fic et cette fois c'est du Harry Potter ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

**NA : _Important _: apparemment ça a besoin d'être dit, parce que je continu de recevoir des commentaires qui sont choqué par ceci. _Mais cette fic est un SLASH. Avec une RELATION ROMANTIQUE entre HARRY POTTER et TOM RIDDLE JR._ Si vous n'aimez pas, alors passer votre chemin et ne le lisez pas. Cette fic n'est pas pour vous.**

Voilà je voulais mettre la note de l'autre qui a reçu pas mal de commentaire comme quoi c'était dégouttant ou qu'ils détestaient à cause de la pair. Mais c'est une bonne fic je trouve et j'espère que vous aimerez même avec cette pair en couple !

Bonne lecture~

Durant leur quatre-vingt neuvième vie, ils furent finalement à nouveau Harry Potter et Tom Riddle-slash-Lord Voldemort.

''Ah, merde.'' Siffla Tom après avoir tué Lily Potter et après avoir posé ses yeux sur Harry Potter. Les souvenirs circulèrent sans un _bonjour, comment tu vas_ et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de baisser sa baguette et de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Il l'avait expérimenté tellement de fois que ça ne le dérangeait plus maintenant. ''Pardon pour ça.'' Il grimaça vers l'enfant dans le berceau.

Harry Potter lui lança un regard impassible enfin autant qu'un bébé pouvait le faire.

''Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai pu m'en souvenir ! Je ne pouvais pas te voir à cause d'elle.'' Dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres presque sur la défensive et Harry roula des yeux. Harry leva les bras, en un signe de bébé universel disant '_prends-moi putain_' et maintenant c'était à Tom de rouler des yeux alors qu'il le faisait.

''Je le jure sur Dieu, Potter, si tu me vomis ou m'urine dessus, je vais-''

''James !'' Vint un cri désespéré du rez-de-chaussé et ils tournèrent leurs tête dans la direction général d'où cela venait. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et acquiescèrent.

''Bien, il est temps de partir.'' Et pas une seconde après, Tom les faisait apparaître loin alors que Sirius Black faisait irruption dans la pouponnière d'Harry pour voir le corps froid de Lily.

.

Voilà comment ça avait commencé :

Harry Potter, la première fois, avait vécu une vie bien remplie et une vie presque paisible. Il avait été Auror pendant un bout de temps, ce qui allait, mais une fois que sa précieuse Lily Luna eut commencé Poudlard, il se retira simplement de ce job et s'épanouit en tant que professeur de DCFM à Poudlard. Il enseigna pendant deux bonnes décennies avant que lui et Ginny ne décide de faire un peu le tour du monde, revenant pour de bon après la naissance de leur troisième petit enfant. Il mourut ensuite simplement entouré par ses amis et sa famille, prouvant que oui, la dragoncelle pouvait même tuer un vieux Harry Potter.

En rétrospective, sa vie post-Voldemort avait été plutôt… fade.

Mais qu'il se trouva dans la Gare de King Cross de l'au-delà après avoir pris sa dernière inspiration, il était plutôt… déconcerté. Puis il vit Tom Riddle -l'air complètement humain et tout- irrité assis sur le seul banc et dit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit.

''C'est quoi ce bord-''

''Il était temps que tu arrives-'' Commença Tom énervé avant que tout ne devienne blanc.

La chose que Harry sut ensuite, c'est qu'il était Alexander Baker, vingt deux ans, qu'il venait juste de regarder dans les yeux d'un William Terrance de dix-neuf ans, et que des souvenirs d'avoir été Harry Potter s'écoulait en lui. William n'était pas du tout content.

''Potter.'' Siffla William -ou non, Tom. ''Qu'as-tu fais ?''

''Qu'est-ce qui tu fais croire que c'est de ma faute ?!'' Lança indignier Alexander/Harry.

''C'est toujours de ta faute !''

Ils refusèrent ardemment de faire quoi que ce soit l'un avec l'autre pendant environ quatre vies après ça et honnêtement, ils auraient pu continuer comme ça pendant un certain temps sans une certaine intervention.

''Voyez.'' Une silhouette encapuchonnée dans une cape sombre, semblait presque exaspérée. ''Vos deux âmes sont liées ensemble, okay ? Donc vous allez vous attendre l'un et l'autre à chaque fois que vous mourez, puis vous êtes réincarnés Dieu sait quand et où, et vous vous rencontrez à nouveau inévitablement et vous retrouverez vos souvenirs de vos vies passées.''

''Mais _pourquoi _?'' Et Harry n'avait pas gémit, _vraiment_.

Ça haussa les épaules. ''Comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes _âme-sœur_.''

''C'est dégoûtant.'' Décida catégoriquement Tom, et Harry était offensé et d'accord.

''Blâme les Reliques, ou Mort ! Mais vraiment, toi,'' Il pointa Tom. ''tu es celui qui l'a fait devenir un de tes hoxcruxe pendant plus d'une décennie et toi,'' Ça pointa Harry. ''tu es celui qui est devenu le Maître de la Mort. Alors techniquement vous vous êtes fait ça vous même.''

''Conneri-''

''Oh regardez l'heure, salut !''

Et il y eut à nouveau cette sale lumière.

.

Durant leur onzième vie, ils décidèrent finalement d'être des adultes à propos de tout ça et ils discutèrent. Le fait qu'à la vie dix, Harry et Tom avaient été père et fils, respectivement -et ça n'avait pas du tout été une expérience traumatisante pour les deux- n'avait été qu'un des point de rupture.

Au numéro dix-huit, ils avaient été presque amis (ils avaient été tout deux des filles dans un pensionnat pour filles, et ils avaient dirigé l'endroit d'une main de fer).

Au numéro vingt-cinq, ils avaient commencé à dormir ensemble à une époque où l'écart d'âge n'était pas assez grand pour les mettre mal à l'aise ou les envoyer en prison (au numéro vingt-neuf, Harry avait laissé un Tom de trente-trois ans prendre à ses seize ans sa virginité, ce qui avait valu que Tom s'était presque fait tiré dessus par son père enragé).

Au numéro vingt, trente-sept, et cinquante, ils avaient été frères de sang (une fois comme orphelins, une fois élevé par une mère célibataire occupant trois emplois et une fois au sein d'une grande famille aimante un peu comme les Weasley).

À la trente-quatre, trente-neuf, quarante-deux, quarante-six, cinquante-huit, cinquante-neuf, soixante-trois, soixante-cinq, soixante-six, soixante-et-onze, soixante-treize, quatre-vingt et quatre-vingt-quatre, ils avait même été mariés. Parfois par convenance, parfois par nécessité mais assez étrangement, plus souvent par affection réelle -parce que Dieu sait qu'il y eut plus d'une douzaine de vies où ils ne pouvaient même pas se voir, mais…

Cette boucle apparemment sans fin de renaissance était leur nouvelle normalité. Sauter à différent moment dans le temps en tant que personne différente à chaque renaissance, mais toujours, sans jamais échouer, destiné à se rencontrer. C'était-

Eh bien, ça changeait les gens. Et assez possiblement, leur donnait un sens de l'humour pervers, parce que dernièrement ils s'amusaient vraiment à emmerder les gens. Juste pour le principe. (Juste vivre leurs vies tout le temps, avait tendance à rapidement devenir ennuyant.)

Et la vie quatre-vingt-neuf ? Comme leur eux d'origine,Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort ? Oh, ils allaient faire ça comme le reste.

.

Gros titre du Daily Prophet le 1er Novembre 1981, était la suivante :

_Le Dark Lord Mort ?_

_Le Dernier Acte de Courage des Potter_

Et le 2 Novembre, c'était ça :

_Harry Potter : Le Garçon Qui À Survécu !_

D'un cottage privé en France, Tom renifla dans son thé. Peu importe ce à quoi Dumbledore pensais tirer de ça, ça allait être intéressant. Harry allait au moins mettre un coup dedans.

Maintenant, en ce qui concerne ses horcruxes…

.

Voilà ! Terminé pour ce premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic en espérant que ça vous plaise ! Ciao~


	2. Chapitre 2

Auteur : tetsurashian

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à tetsurashian qui **ne** m'a **pas** accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction (car je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de se dernier, mais je lui est envoyer un message pour dire que je postait ça fic et que si ça ne lui plaisait pas je la retirerait ! Vous êtes prévenu.). Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : loulou82, Mai96 et Tsuki Banrrit et pour vos Reviews.

Merci à: Aetyss, Athenos27, Cecilia magali18, Cheshire. , chlo007, fanfics-mangas62, Goldhora, Haelya, Hebihime, isidris-shiro, Kaizoku-Onee-Chan, Leanolya, Lily sans idee, liloupovitch, Loaw, Malika-Iblis, makaisword, Minilod, misa2, MissYoYo, Odyssea-fic, Orelian, Rosalie dido, sandra7814, Shaunii, Tiphtiph, toundra95, Tsuki Banrrit et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

**Ps : Je vous l'ai pas dis dans le chapitre 1 mais les chapitres sortiront un peu n'importe comment car je l'ai fais en parallèles des deux autres fic (Flames of Resolve et Rebirth to Meet Again) elle est pas pour que je ne reste pas fixé sur quelque chose et pour me changer les idées ! Donc là j'ai les 8 premiers chapitres de corrigé donc voilà vous êtes prévenu ^^**

Bonne lecture~

Chapitre 2 :

''Ma question est,'' Dit Harry, de sa voix haut perchée et gloussante, comme celle d'un bambin. ''pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore est il si sûr que j'ai une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ? Il ne m'a jamais vu après cette nuit.''

''La marque distinctive d'un héro est la preuve de son triomphe sur le méchant et son destin en tant qu'Élu. Une marque X d'un héros, et tout ça. Il y a aussi cette ligne de la prophétie, tu te souviens ? 'Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal', parfaitement ridicule.'' Tom roula des yeux derrière la copie du journal local. ''L'éclair peut aussi être interprété comme la rune de sowilo, ce que tu connais très bien.''

''Ugh, cette chose sur la lumière encore.'' Harry bouda alors qu'il prenait sa brique de lait. ''Je n'ai même pas la cicatrice, cette fois.''

''Tu l'as veux ?'' Demanda sèchement Tom, tournant une page. ''Je suis sûr que je pourrais t'infliger le Sortilège de Mort pour toi, si je le dois. Lire les prix pour un foie de dragon en France me donne des démangeaisons.''

Harry renifla. ''Ne sois pas stupide. Un couteau ferait l'affaire.''

(Un an plus tard, Tom éclata de rire quand Harry trébucha et gagna une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry, ayant volé une des baguettes de rechange de Tom il y a bien longtemps, envoya un _levicorpus_ en guise de représailles.)

.

Hermione, dans sa première vie, avait expliqué à Harry et Ron comment reconstituer une âme après l'avoir divisé en horcruxes. ''Remord.'' Avait-elle dit. ''Vous devez vraiment le ressentir pour ce que vous avez fait. Apparemment la douleur qui en résulte peut te détruire.'' Harry pouvait voir pourquoi Tom était soulagé de constater que ses horcruxes n'étaient en réalité que des babioles sans âme cette fois-ci.

''Je me souviens de l'avoir fait dans cette vie, mais je suppose que la renaissance les à ramené ensemble dès que nous avons retrouvé nos souvenirs.'' Murmura Tom, en feuilletant son journal avec curiosité. Il l'avait volée au Manoir Malfoy aussitôt qu'il l'avait pu.

''Pratique.'' Commenta Harry alors qu'il décortiquait vicieusement un manuel de potion avec de l'encre rouge. Il s'ennuyait. Être caché avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres -il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, honnêtement.

(Ils faisaient quand même bonne impression -le beau Tom Riddle, débarrassé de sa forme demi-serpentine de Lord Voldemort et ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, avec le petit bébé Harry Potter, de presque deux ans qui griffonnait furieusement des corrections dans un livre aussi grand que lui.)

''Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas étrangler Mort après que tout ça soit fini.'' Grommela Tom et Harry acquiesça.

.

Ils restèrent assis tranquillement pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne soupire. Plus que neuf ans jusqu'à ce que l'excitation ne commence. _Merlin_.

.

Deux semaines avant que la lettre d'Harry pour Poudlard n'arrive, Tom déposa Harry devant le pire orphelinat de Londres qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu. Les deux le regardaient avec un mélange de dédain et de doute.

''Cette endroit semble encore pire que St. John.'' Dit Harry, se référant à la maison pour garçons dans lequel ils étaient malheureusement restés dans une vie. ''Tu es sûr que cet endroit à des sanitaires ?''

''Rentre à l'intérieur.'' Soupira Tom.

Vingt minutes et une quantité _très_ généreuse de charmes mentaux plus tard, Harry s'installa dans une réplique presque exacte de la chambre d'enfance de Tom Riddle.

''Tu te souviens de tes lignes ? Comment te comporter en orphelin bien effrayé ? Ta brosse à dents ?''

Harry roula des yeux. ''Oui, papa.''

Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les deux pendant une seconde et grimacèrent.

''J'ai juste-''

" _Pars_."

.

Tout le monde dans l'orphelinat était complètement terrifié de lui bien sûr, même si ils ne pouvaient pas exactement dire pourquoi. Seulement que si ils le touchaient ne serait-ce que d'un doigt. De Mauvaises Choses arriveraient à leur personne.

Alors Harry était donc quasiment seul pendant deux semaines, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne vienne personnellement frapper à la porte. Avec Snape.

Oh, c'était trop facile.

La matrone, Miss Mary, le laissa rapidement seul avec les deux hommes, l'air coupable et apeurée. Aucun doute qu'elle leur avait donné un avertissement étrangement similaire à ceux que Mme Cole avait donné quand Dumbledore avait rendu visite à Tom. En fait, Dumbledore commençait à avoir l'air un peu incertain.

''Mon garçon.'' Rayonna le Directeur. ''C'est bon de voir que tu vas bien.''

''Êtes vous des médecins ?'' Demanda doucement Harry. ''Miss Mary dit toujours qu'elle voulait qu'ils m'examinent.''

Dumbledore déglutit et Snape, derrière lui, fronça les sourcils. ''Non. Nous sommes des professeurs.''

''Je ne vous crois pas.'' Les raillera-t-il. ''Ils pensent que je suis différent. Ils pensent que je suis fou.''

''Poudlard n'est pas pour les fous.'' Dit lentement Snape, jetant un coup d'oeil à Dumbledore, qui avait l'air plutôt perturbé. Son froncement de sourcils devint encore plus prononcé.

''C'est une école, Harry.'' La voix du vieil homme était douce. ''Une école de magie. C'est pour ça que tu es différent. Mais nous te le promettons, que c'est dans le bon sens. Après tout, tu peux aussi faire des choses, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?''

''Des choses que les autres enfants ne peuvent pas.'' Dit Harry au même moment que Dumbledore. Il fixa les professeurs de plus en plus inquiet avec un visage impassible. Oh, il méritait un Oscar pour ça.

''Je peux déplacer des choses sans les toucher. Je peux faire en sorte que les animaux fassent ce que je veux sans les entraîner.'' Continua-t-il, les yeux écarquillés à chaque fois qu'il le leur révélait. ''Je peux faire en sorte que de mauvaises choses arrivent à des gens qui ont été méchant avec moi. Je peux leur faire _mal_.''

Conscient que son employeur était à deux doigts de faire une mini crise cardiaque, Snape demanda brusquement. ''Qui vous a laissé ici ?''

Harry haussa les épaule. ''Je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche un peu. Je suis ici depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne.''

''Harry.'' Dit Dumbledore après un moment. ''Nous t'avons cherché depuis un certain temps maintenant. _Notre_ monde te cherchait.''

''Vous êtes différent aussi, alors ? Prouvez-le.'' Demanda Harry.

Ignorant le grognement de Snape '_juste comme son père_', Dumbledore mit le feu à sa garde-robe tout en gardant ses yeux sur l'enfant. L'enfant dont les yeux s'illuminèrent devant les flammes ardentes.

''À Poudlard, non seulement vous apprenez à utiliser la magie, mais aussi à la contrôler.'' Dit-il au jeune Potter. Il se leva, se sentant soudainement lourd, étouffé et malade à la vue du garçon devant lui, et il partit. ''Nous vous enverrons un représentant pour vous aider à faire vos courses pour l'école Vendredi. Passez une bonne journée, Mr Potter.''

Les deux sorciers avaient à peine mis un pied hors de la pièce qu'Harry enfonça le dernier clou du cercueil. ''Je peux aussi parler aux serpents.'' Son regard leur brûlait le dos. ''Ils viennent me trouver. Me murmure des choses. Est-ce… normal pour quelqu'un comme moi ?''

''Non.'' Grinça Dumbledore et se sauva avec Snape pas très loin derrière.

Tom allait être si fier, pensa Harry, alors qu'il caquetait dans sa chambre au moment où les deux hommes transplanaient.

.

Tom n'était pas resté inactif, surtout ces dernières années. Ce créant une nouvelle identité avec des détails minutieux qui prenait du temps à quiconque, même pour lui (peut-être même spécialement pour lui, vu qui il était). Sans mentionner de la préparation de la potion de rajeunissement qu'Hannes Braus avait créé -ou _allait_ créer, puisque c'était Tom dans sa vingt-troisième vie, en l'an 2021. c'était une question de patience, de devoir faire mariner pendant trois mois pour chaque année qu'il voulait gagner.

Ainsi, ce n'est que récemment que _Marvolo Thomas Gaunt_ décida de finalement se montrer en public, bien après la fin du sombre règne de son père.

(Jouer son propre 'fils secret' de treize ans -ça _c'était_ quelque chose que Tom n'avait jamais fait.)

''Karkaroff.'' Il souriait froidement au directeur figé de Durmstrang devant lui. ''Ça faisait longtemps.''

Parce que s'inscrire à Poudlard était tentant, la _tentation_, la satisfaction instantanée ne satisfaisait pas longtemps. Si il y avait une chose que lui et Harry avaient appris de ce cycle dans lequel ils étaient piégés, c'était la _patience_. Alors il allait laisser Harry diriger son propre spectacle en Grande-Bretagne, alors qu'il plantait ses racines dans un des seul endroit où il n'avait pu se rendre la première fois -l'Europe continentale. Et éventuellement, le _vrai_ spectacle commencera.

Tom et Harry dirigeaient une longue arnaque, après tout.

.

Interlude: Dumbledore

Quand il fut révélé qu'Harry Potter était en effet vivant et qu'il allait recevoir une lettre de Poudlard, Albus avait été vraiment soulagé. Il savait qu'il avait parié ce jour-là, il y a neuf ans, quand il avait fabriqué l'histoire du Garçon Qui Vivait. Mais les gens avaient besoin d'un modèle -une figure de héros- pour leur assurer que la menace de Voldemort était passée. (Même si Albus avait des doutes.) Et si Harry Potter s'était avéré mort ?

Eh bien, il y avait plus d'un enfant de prophétie possible.

La disparition du jeune Harry l'avait profondément inquiété pendant des années et des années -après tout, un seul autre homme aurait pu s'échapper vivant de Godric Hollow cette nuit là- et pas même Sirius Black ne le savait, ou du moins le prétendait. L'adresse qui se trouvait sur la lettre d'Harry était un orphelinat et peut-être qu'Albus aurait dû prendre ça comme le premier signe d'avertissement.

La présence, les mots, la gestuelle -tout en lui criait Tom Riddle. Pourtant, c'était le jeune Harry auquel il faisait face, pas le Seigneur Noir enfant. Même Snape était perturbé par l'enfant devant eux. Plus tard, quand ils furent de retour dans son bureau, Snape demanda.

''Albus, qu'est-ce que c'était ?''

Le Directeur fut silencieux pendant un moment. ''Je ne sais pas.''

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Albus avait peur.

.

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! Alors quand pensez-vous ? Harry qui se conduit comme Tom … et Dumbledore qui fait une mini crise cardiaque… j'ai hâte de trad la suite et vous ? Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	3. Chapitre 3

Auteur : tetsurashian

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à tetsurashian qui **ne** m'a **pas** accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction (car je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de se dernier, mais je lui est envoyer un message pour dire que je postait ça fic et que si ça ne lui plaisait pas je la retirerait ! Vous êtes prévenu.). Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : loulou82, Mai96 et akuryouxxakuma pour vos Reviews.

Merci à: Aetyss, akuryouxxakuma, ame197, Annaele Tiam, Athenos27, AuroreMalfoy, Cecilia magali18, Cheshire. , chlo007, Dans-mes-rêves, Enid Lupin, fanfics-mangas62, Goldhora, Haelya, Hebihime, isidris-shiro, Kaizoku-Onee-Chan, Leanolya, Lily sans idee, liloupovitch, Loaw, lothiniel1, loulou82, makaisword, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Minilod, misa2, MissYoYo, Mithuriel, Noyr Desyre, Odyssea-fic, Orelian, Rosalie dido, sandra7814, Shaunii, Tiphtiph, toundra95, Tsuki Banrrit, virg139 et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture~

Chapitre 3 :

''_Thomas_, par contre ?'' Harry leva un sourcil devant un Tom maintenant adolescent à travers le miroir enchanté avec lequel ils se parlaient. ''Marvolo Gaunt, ouais, je comprends, mais je doute vraiment que Lord Voldemort donne le prénom de _Thomas_ à son fils, même si il ne s'agit que de son deuxième prénom.''

''Depuis quand es-tu devenu un expert sur Lord Voldemort plus que _moi _?'' Demanda sèchement Tom. ''Tu sais, la personne qui était vraiment Lord Voldemort ? Et je te l'ai dit, c'est symbolique.''

''Lord Voldemort détestait son prénom avec passion.'' Harry se moqua du sorcier plus âgé. ''Le seul symbole auquel il est associé est son sang moldu et connard de père.''

''C'est symbolique pour _moi_. L'histoire c'est que moi, en tant que Marvolo, j'ai pris le nom Thomas pour reconnaître ma lignée tout en disant en même temps un bon vieux _va te faire foutre_ à mon 'père'. Dumbledore a besoin de faux espoirs quand il découvrira mon existence, tu te souviens ?''

''Donc techniquement tu te dis à toi-même d'aller te faire foutre ? Tu es sûr de ne pas simplement admettre que ton nom était stupide et provient d'un problème de papa d'un kilomètre de long ?''

''Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, Harry-'' Siffla Tom, n'acceptant ni niant ses mots. ''Personne ne va s'interroger sur mon putain de deuxième prénom.''

''Ah.'' Harry devint souriant. ''Alors tu as appris certaines chose de la vie numéro soixante-dix-se-''

''Nous. Ne. Parlerons. Pas. De. Soixante. Dix. Sept.''

(La vie soixante-dix-sept était la fois où Tom avait été, essentiellement, l'équivalent du Harry Potter de cette époque. Il y avait littéralement un Lord des Ténèbres et tout, complet avec des noms à rallonge et des anagrammes et autres _conneries_. Harry avait pris grand plaisir à jouer son 'Malfoy', le regardant à distance alors que Tom s'occupait du public curieux, un directeur manipulateur, des professeurs rancuniers et le chaos qui régnait sur chaque protagoniste de livre de contes. Ça avait été un désastre et Tom l'avait détesté à chaque seconde.)

''Désolé, _chéri_, nous avons vécu tellement de vies que certaines choses m'échappent parfois.'' Ce qui était un mensonge et Harry ne s'excusait pas du tout.

''Tu es une merde, _trésor_.''

''Je t'aime aussi.''

.

Ils firent un pari sur qui Dumbledore allait envoyer pour l'emmener au Chemin de Traverse. Tom avait dit Snape, Harry avait dit que ce serait toujours Hagrid. Regardant le demi-géant devant lui, Harry nota avec suffisance que Tom lui devait maintenant un livre de la bibliothèque de Durmstrang.

Il aurait pu le faire sans pleurer, cependant.

''D'solé.'' Renifla Hagrid et se moucha dans un chiffon venant de la poche de son manteau. ''Juste, tes parents étaient si bons, c'tait terrible c'qui leur est arrivé et ensuite t'a disparu. Je suis content que t'aille bien, Harry.''

''Euh, merci.''

Ils allèrent au Chemin de Traverse en utilisant le Magicobus, qui n'avait jamais été le premier choix de transport mais ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit. Ils se fondirent dans le Chaudron Baveux, furent salué par Tom le patron et furent assailli par l'ensemble de l'établissement à l'exclamation. ''Dieu soit loué, n'est-ce pas Harry Potter ?''

Harry, dans sa première vie, avait été tâté et avait cafouillé devant l'attention comme la petite chose qu'il avait été. Cette fois cependant il donna à tout le monde un doux et timide sourire et traita tout le monde avec une sorte de grâce qui donnerai envie à Fleur Delacour.

Aussi cette fois, il n'y avait pas de Professeur Quinrell en vue. Pas étonnant, mais ça le rendait quand même assez curieux. (Allait-il être son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal?)

Le voyage à Gringotts fut plus plaisant que ce dont il se souvenait jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas irrité la nation entière en cambriolant leur banque… pas encore. Ou du moins, peut-être jamais, mais c'était plutôt bien de ne pas être menacé de décapitation à chaque fois qu'il les regardait. Les gobelins, sans surprise, portaient de très grosses rancunes.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Hagrid qui n'était pas très discret sur le fait que la Pierre Philosophale était dans sa poche, mais ce n'était pas ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à Poudlard. Pas besoin de jeter le pauvre homme dans l'eau bouillante juste parce qu'Harry était impatient de la voler, après tout.

Puis il y eut Draco Malfoy.

.

''-Et je lui ai demandé, 'Pourquoi ? Les Poufsouffles sont loyaux et travaillent durent, non ? Ces qualités ne doivent-elles pas être admirées par les gens ?' Et j'ai ensuite listé tous les Poufsouffles qui ont fait l'histoire -dont il y en a plein tu sais. Je pense que j'en ai raté une douzaine d'entre eux au moins.'' Bavarda Harry avec Tom à travers le miroir pendant que ce dernier lisait son livre de Magie Offensive de Durmstrang, tard dans la nuit. ''Puis j'ai dit 'Quoi qu'il en soit, si il y avait un Poufsouffle avec quelques tendances Serpentard, ils pourraient gouverner le monde, s'en tirer, et avoir une armée prête sans faire d'histoire ni de discours mégalomanes.' Ce que j'ai réussi à faire il y a quelque années, non ?''

''Oui, tu l'as fait.'' Répondit sèchement Tom. ''C'était franchement, un spectacle terrifiant.''

Harry rayonna. ''Je pense avoir fait un peu peur à Madame Malkins, cependant. Et Malfoy avait aussi les yeux écarquillés.''

''C'est parce que la renaissance éternelle a fait de toi une menace pour la société et certains jours, je ne sais même plus pourquoi je te laisse sortir.''

''Parce que la plupart du temps tu me rejoins dans ce chaos.''

.

Hagrid, bénis soit son doux cœur idiot, avait oublié de lui dire pour la Plate-forme 9 ¾. (Encore.)

Heureusement, Harry n'était pas ce petit orphelin de sa première vie et fut capable de trouver l'Express sans trop d'histoire. (Cependant, ça le fit s'interroger sur le fait que Molly ait pratiquement crié en plein milieu de moldu du côté King Cross, avant.)

Ensuite un crapaud sauta droit. Sur. Son. Visage.

Harry. N'avait. Pas. Crié.

''Je suis désolé !'' Un Neville Londubat agité, au visage potelé, arriva. ''Trevor ne voulait pas !''

''C'est bon. Vraiment.'' Harry rougit à sa réaction et espéra que Tom n'en entendra jamais parler. Il avait (mentalement) quelques centaines d'années et il ne criait pas à cause de crapauds aux corps visqueux se collant sur son visage. Se rappelant soudainement de qui était devant lui, il lança un sourire au garçon. ''En fait, je pense que c'est la base d'une amitié, tu n'es pas d'accord ?''

Neville cligna des yeux. ''Que-''

''Allez, allons trouver un compartiment ensemble.''

Harry se demanda si cela marquait Neville comme son 'premier ami officiel'. Peut-être même son 'meilleur ami' ? Eh bien… Choisis les Frères avant les Cons Jaloux. Sans offense pour Ron qui les rejoignit dix minutes après le départ du train.

''Mes frères ont demandé à leur ami de sortir sa tarentule.'' Ron frissonna. ''Je déteste les araignées.'' Neville, sympathique à la peur de presque tout après avoir été poussé du balcon par son oncle, tapota le siège près de lui en guise de bienvenue.

Après le brouhaha sur le fait qu'il était Harry 'Le Garçon-Qui-À-Survécu' Potter, cependant une réprimande de Neville sur le tact (Harry ne savait pas que Neville était capable de ça à cet âge), leur conversation se tourna vers leurs animaux domestiques. Et vous connaissez le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose sur le feu à des kilomètres de chez vous ? C'est comme ça que ce sentait Harry quand Ron sortit Croûtard de la poche de son manteau.

'Oh, _merde_.'' Cria intérieurement Harry gardant un sourire sur lèvres. 'Oh _putain_ de merde.'

Il avait oublié Sirius.

Pire. Filleul. Au. _Monde_.

.

Même après sa crise interne, Hermione ne passa pas.

Draco, cependant, le fit.

''J'ai entendu dire qu'Harry Potter était dans le train.'' Il fit irruption dans leur compartiments, Crabbe et Goyle n'étant pas à ses côtés.

''Salut Draco.'' Rayonna Harry, parce qu'il avait définitivement et commodément négligé de dire à Draco son nom chez Madame Malkins. Draco, le vit lui et sa cicatrice visible et fit le lien, faiblissant.

''Le Poufsouffle…'' Murmura-t-il faiblement et fut d'une manière amusante tiraillé entre reculer ou montrer les crocs. Neville le regard confus et Ron se contenta de bafouiller.

''Poufsouffle ? Tout le monde sait qu'Harry Potter va aller à Gryffondor !''

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron et les insultes volèrent.

''Pourquoi ne pouvons pas nous entendre.'' Déplora Harry, ce qui arrêta Draco et Ron dans leur voies. Manipuler émotionnellement les enfants était trop facile, pas étonnant que Dumbledore l'ait autant fait. ''Je veux juste que nous soyons tous amis. Personne n'a jamais voulu être ami avec moi à l'orphelinat.''

''Je suis ton ami, Harry.'' Neville lui tapota timidement l'épaule. C'est pourquoi il était rapidement devenu son nouveau favori. ''Je n'en avais pas beaucoup non plus, en grandissant.''

''Je serai aussi ton ami.'' Coupa presque désespérément Draco. ''Je, euh, ça ne me dérange pas de l'être avec toi Londubat.''

''Moi aussi.'' Dit Ron, pas en reste.

Harry leur sourit. ''Câlin groupé ?''

Draco et Ron, pour la première fois et ni la dernière, partagèrent un regard et pensèrent, 'Oh _Merlin_'.

.

Quand Harry s'assit sur le tabouret et que le Choixpeau proclama, ''Poufsouffle !'' seul trois personnes dans le Grand Hall ne furent pas surpris. Bien sûr, sur les trois, seul Neville applaudit.

.

Pendant ce temps à Durmstrang…

''Mon nom est Marvolo Gaunt.'' Tom sourit à ses nouveaux camarades. Au moins cinq d'entre eux frissonnèrent. ''C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.''

.

Voilà fin du chapitre 3 ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Harry à Poufsouffle… avec des tendances Serpentard… Tout comme Tom qui rentre à Durmstrang ! Drôle de combinaison avec Neville le timide, Ron le jaloux et Draco le fis à papa comme amis ^^ à quoi vous attendez-vous pour la suite ? Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	4. Chapitre 4

Auteur : tetsurashian

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à tetsurashian qui **ne** m'a **pas** accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction (car je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de se dernier, mais je lui est envoyer un message pour dire que je postait ça fic et que si ça ne lui plaisait pas je la retirerait ! Vous êtes prévenu.). Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : loulou82 et S (X2) pour vos Reviews.

S : Je suis contente que les premiers chapitres t'ai plus ^^ t'inquiète je poursuit, même si celle-ci reste une série 'entre deux' pour moi, je ne vais pas l'abandonner sauf si l'auteur me contact ^^ je te remercie pour les commentaires ! Et je te dis bonne lecture~

Merci à: Aetyss, , akuryouxxakuma, ame197, Annaele Tiam, Athenos27, aurelb5434, AuroreMalfoy, Cecilia magali18, Cheshire. , chlo007, , Dans-mes-rêves, edgarde, Eilinel6, Enid Lupin, Fairyglither, fanfics-mangas62, Goldhora, Haelya, harrymania 1978, Hebihime, Hyoukami, isidris-shiro, Kaizoku-Onee-Chan, katakumime, KuroiUsagi-Chan, Leanolya, liline8955, lilise07, Lily sans idee, liloupovitch, Loaw, lothiniel1, loulou82, makaisword, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Minilod, misa2, MissYoYo, Mithuriel, mizuki akuma, MlleElene, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Odyssea-fic, Orelian, ramiaholy, RedBloodAlice, Rosalie dido, sandra7814, Shaunii, Small children, Taeyth, Tiphtiph, toundra95, Tsuki Banrrit, Vindixta, virg139 XAmethysteX et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture~

Chapitre 4 :

Snape et Dumbledore étaient, bien sûr, discrètement méfiants. Ils pensaient probablement qu'il était soit bipolaire, soit qu'il était parvenu à tromper le Choixpeau, ou qu'il avait un complot bien malade contre ses camarades de maison. Harry s'offusqua pour la troisième, parce que les Poufs étaient un groupe amusant et il les aimait, sans parler du bazar à propos de l'histoire de l'Héritier de Serpentard et du truc des Trois Sorciers.

Il avait, cependant, fait en sorte de glisser dans son personnage de Tom Riddle à chaque fois que le directeur et ou le professeur de potion était facilement à portée de vue. Les deux seuls autres personnes qui semblaient avoir remarqué ses légers changements, mais que ce soit Draco ou Neville, ils n'avaient jamais rien dit, même si tous les deux semblaient extrêmement curieux.

Harry était un plaisir absolu pour les autres professeurs bien sûr. Deux jours plus tard et le professeur McGonagall le traitait comme un des ses lions, le Professeur Flitwick chantait pratiquement ses louanges et le Professeur Chourave lui souriait avec fierté. En ce qui concernait le reste de l'école, Harry Potter était le prochain prodige et la fierté de Poudlard, excentrique et tout. La plupart d'entre eux ne pouvaient même pas lui en vouloir, Harry était _si_ bon.

Après une semaine à Poudlard, Harry se montra au dîner portant un nouvel accessoire.

''Harry.'' Dit doucement Susan. ''C'est une tiare sur ta tête ?''

''Oh, ouais !'' Sourit Harry. ''Je me suis perdu tout à l'heure et j'ai trouvé ça dans la pièce des objets perdus. N'est-ce pas joli ?''

''Assez _réelle_.'' Murmura Hannah avec de grand yeux. ''Ce saphir ne semble pas du tout faux.''

''Bien sûr qu'il ne l'est pas, c'était à ma mère.'' La moitié de la table des Poufsouffles sursauta à l'apparition de la Dame Grise derrière Harry et maintenant presque toute l'école regardait le spectacle qu'ils faisaient. Elle regarda la tiare curieusement, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour la toucher. ''Je la pensait perdue à jamais.''

''Votre mère ?'' Demanda Hannah au fantôme et grinça quand elle lui lança un regard.

"Rowena Serdaigle."

''Attendez une minute.'' S'exclama Ernie, attirant encore plus l'attention sur leur table. ''Harry, tu portes le _Diadème de Serdaigle _?''

Quelqu'un derrière Harry s'étouffa avec sa boisson et attira tous les yeux vers lui. Harry haussa les épaules. ''Je suppose. C'est important ?''

Environ trois Serdaigles laissèrent échapper un gargouillis étranglé.

.

''Qu'est-ce que,'' Commenta sèchement Tom deux jours plus tard durant leur conversation nocturne. ''tu planifies ?'' Il tenait la Gazette du Sorcier du matin, intitulé '_Potter A Découvert l'Artefact du Fondateur Perdu !_' écrit en caractères gras.

''Ce que _tu_ étais apparemment trop fou pour faire dans notre première vie.'' Répondit légèrement Harry, feuilletant ses devoirs de Sortilèges. ''Tu sais, saisir la gloire et la fortune en retrouvant un des trois artefacts perdu des Fondateurs et de _ne pas_ mettre mon bout d'âme dedans pour le cacher.''

Tom roula des yeux à cela.

''Comment ça se passe dans le pays des merveilles des arts noir ?'' Demanda-t-il à 'l'adolescent' plus âgé.

''Moins pays des merveilles des arts sombres, plus de testostérone de l'Académie Lady Claire.'' Dit Tom. L'Académie Lady Clair, bien sûr, était un pensionnat réservé aux filles dans leurs vies dix-huit. ''Quelqu'un a essayé de me bizuter. Karkaroff avait l'air d'être sur le point de préparer le cercueil du garçon quand il l'a découvert.''

''En avait-il besoin ?''

''Le lit de l'aile de l'hôpital sera suffisant pour la semaine prochaine.'' Tom s'arrêta pensivement. ''Ou deux.''

.

Il fallut trois jours pour que Tom s'établisse comme le mâle alpha de la plus jeune moitié de l'école. Il travaillait même dans une position désavantageuse, n'ayant personne d'autre à part Karkaroff connaissant ses véritables origines. Bien que les Gaunt fassent partis des Vingt Huit Sacré de Grande-Bretagne, le nom n'avait guère plus de poids aujourd'hui avec ses derniers membres déshonorants et pathétiques ternissant tout cela, et les personnes très très sélective qui ont su que Lord Voldemort avait un lien avec la famille.

''Tu es plutôt terrifiant.'' Lui déclara Viktor Krum, qui était plus âgé d'un an, après qu'il ait fais fuir le dernier dissident. ''C'était un sort de septième année, non ?''

Tom lança à Krum un sourire de façade. ''Je lis à l'avance.''

À la fin de la première semaine, l'école entière savait que Marvolo Gaunt n'était pas qu'extrêmement intelligent mais aussi extrêmement dangereux. L'emmerder n'était pas une option si tu voulais vivre assez longtemps pour être diplômé. (Seule une personne eut les couilles de tester cette théorie, depuis ses camarades ne l'avait pas revu.)

Et à la fin du premier mois, _eh bien_.

''Tu sais, je me demandais comment tu avais commencé les Mangemorts.'' Lui avait dit Harry il y a quelques vies, numéro quarante six, quand Tom avait été un Serdaigle et Harry un Gryffondor (à nouveau). ''Ensuite je te regarde et pars, oh, c'est comme ça. Tu es bien de trop charmant. Et intelligent. Et parfait. Ça me donne envie de te frapper dans les dents.''

''Attention.'' Tom avait de nouveau son faux sourire. ''Je vais commencer par penser que tu ne m'aimes plus.''

''Oh ne sois pas comme ça chéri. Je t'aime tellement que je vais te demander en mariage en public. À la remise des diplômes.'' Harry avait dit ça avec un sourire de requin, juste au moment ou un de ses camarades de Poufsouffle passait et se brisa presque la nuque par le double coup. Et c'est comme ça que l'Attrapeur Star des Gryffondor et que le Parfait Préfet de Serdaigle 'sortirent' de l'école.

Et pour information, oui, Harry avait fait sa proposition à Tom à la remise de diplôme.

.

''Est-ce que vous… recrutez ?'' Eut le culot de demander Karkaroff à Tom, semblant réellement inquiet pour ses étudiants.

Tom demanda rhétoriquement. ''Qu'en penses-tu ?'' Et regarda avec amusement alors que le directeur pâlissait à la réponse à laquelle il pensa. ''J'ai quelques années avant de me décider, tu ne penses pas ? Je suis ici jusqu'à ce que je sois diplômé, après tout.''

À cela, Karkaroff prit une teinte blanchâtre alarmante.

.

Peut-être que la chose la plus étrange qu'Harry ait vue jusqu'à présent dans cette vie était que le Professeur Quirrell était normal et… compétent.

''Cinq points pour Poufsouffle.'' Le professeur Quirrell donna un petit sourire à Harry et Harry regarda l'étrange expression sur le visage du professeur, mystifié. ''Un _Lumos_ parfait au premier essaie. Vous ne cessez de m'étonner, n'est-ce pas, Mr Potter ?''

''Je fais de mon mieux, Professeur.'' Harry haussa les épaules, semblant penaud.

''Je pense que tu es l'élève le plus méritant de notre année.'' Lui murmura Hannah.

''Merci mon dieu tu es avec nous et pas à Gryffondor. Merlin sait ce que nous n'aurions aucune chance si toi et Granger vous étiez dans la même maison.''

''Je ne sais pas pour ça.'' Ria Susan de l'autre côté d'Hannah. ''N'as-tu pas vu les regards qu'elle lance à Harry ? La plupart du temps elle semble prête à l'assassiner pour en savoir plus qu'elle.''

Justin renifla. ''Je connais ce type de personnes. Elle ne sait pas comment gérer le fait qu'elle ne soit pas la gamine la plus intelligente, bien qu'elle lise des livres faisant deux fois son poids.''

C'était malheureux, pensa Harry, cette Hermione enfant était tellement guidée par les livres que par le raisonnement. Et si fière et obstinée. Il avait essayé de la contacter au cours des premières semaines, mais une fois qu'il fut évident qu'Harry excellait bien plus qu'elle dans le travail scolaire, son attitude à son égard s'était détériorée. Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi il essayait, Draco était moqueur à ce propos et Neville regardait juste parfois Hermione avec un lourd regard désappointé.

En parlant de ça, même avec les différences de Maison, il semblait évident pour l'école entière de qui était les meilleurs amis d'Harry Potter. Les gens bien sûr regardait Draco et les Serpentards n'approuvaient pas vraiment mais ces derniers finirent par se rendre compte qu'être l'un des plus proches amis du Garçon-Qui-Vit avait ses avantages, même si ça voulait dire fraterniser occasionnellement avec une traite à son sang et un sorcier Lumineux. Et bien sûr Harry lui-même avait été averti de l'allégeance de la famille Malfoy dans la dernière guerre, mais tout ce qu'il eut à faire est de faire ses yeux de chiot et d'insister sur le fait que 'Draco n'est pas comme ça !' malgré le contraire et ils se reculèrent.

.

Assez curieusement, Snape avait prévenu Draco par rapport à lui.

''Il a été plutôt étrange à ce sujet.'' Lui dit Draco alors qu'ils se rafraîchissaient au Lac Noir un après midi. ''Cryptique. Disant que tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends être et des choses comme ça.'' Il donna ensuite un regard perspicace à Harry et Harry lui sourit de l'intérieur. Il avait presque oublié que Draco, malgré tout le faste et la vantardise, était en fait l'un des plus intelligent de leur année.

''Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?''

''Je pense qu'il a raison.'' Dit fermement Draco. ''Mais j'ai insisté pour tout de même t'avoir en ami.''

C'était en fait assez réconfortant à entendre.

.

Puis la semaine avant Halloween, Harry vola Croûtard dans le dortoir des Gryffondor.

Le bordel qui suivit fut magnifique et les retombées politiques de l'emprisonnement illégal d'un Héritier d'un prestigieuse famille comme les Black était encore mieux. Cela alimenterait de nombreux Patronus d'Harry pour les années à venir.

''La Grande-Bretagne est condamnée.'' Se lamenta Tom alors qu'il lisait la Gazette des Sorciers 'Révèle tout'. ''Je devrais rester ici.''

''Mais Tom, chéri, je ne te manquerai pas ?'' Bouda Harry.

''Putain non.''

.

Voilà la fin du chapitre 4 ! Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Il y a un peu plus de dialogue entre Harry et Tom ! Et Sirius qui va être libéré bien plus tôt que prévu ! N'est-ce pas génial~ Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	5. Chapitre 5

Auteur : tetsurashian

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à tetsurashian qui **ne** m'a **pas** accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction (car je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de se dernier, mais je lui est envoyer un message pour dire que je postait ça fic et que si ça ne lui plaisait pas je la retirerait ! Vous êtes prévenu.). Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : loulou82, neilkal et S pour vos Reviews.

S : Merci pour ton commentaire S ! Contente que ses conneries te plaise mais je te le dis c'est pas fini XD et bien ton vœux est exhausser voilà la suite~

Merci à: Aetyss, , akuryouxxakuma, ame197, Annaele Tiam, Athenos27, aurelb5434, AuroreMalfoy, Cecilia magali18, Cheshire. , chlo007, , Dans-mes-rêves, edgarde, Eilinel6, Enid Lupin, Fairyglither, fanfics-mangas62, Goldhora, Haelya, harrymania 1978, Hebihime, Hyoukami, isidris-shiro, Kaizoku-Onee-Chan, katakumime, Kayatokato, KuroiUsagi-Chan, Leanolya, liline8955, lilise07, LilyCatSunshine Lily sans idee, liloupovitch, Loaw, lothiniel1, loulou82, Lyxiie, makaisword, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Minilod, misa2, MissYoYo, Mithuriel, mizuki akuma, MlleElene, neilkal, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Odyssea-fic, Orelian, ramiaholy, RedBloodAlice, Rosalie dido, sandra7814, Schama Llow1, Shaunii, Small children, Taeyth, Tiphtiph, toundra95, Tsuki Banrrit, Vindixta, virg139, Wolfly2494, XAmethysteX et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture~

Chapitre 5 :

''Uhm.'' Harry regardait la grande créature devant lui.

Le troll le regarda en retour. Et quand ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un grognement, Harry se retourna et courut pour sa vie.

('Prodige' magique ou non, son corps n'avait que onze ans pour l'amour de Merlin. La dernière fois, ils étaient sortis vivants de cette salle de bain par pure chance et il n'était pas prêt à le tester une seconde fois, seul.)

Quand il fit irruption dans la Grande Salle où le festin d'Halloween était bien avancé, certains étudiants se retournèrent et quelques professeurs notèrent son arrivée tardive avec différentes expressions de désapprobation ou d'exaspération. Alors Harry dit la seule chose qu'il put dans cette situation.

''Pourquoi y a-t-il un troll dans les cachots ?''

Snape se leva, une expression orageuse. ''Mr Potter, ce n'est pas quelque chose av-''

_Puis_ le Professeur Quirrell courut dans la Grande Salle, inconscient de l'atmosphère, s'exclama. ''Un troll dans les cachots !''

Clairement, les mots d'un Professeur l'emportait sur celle d'Harry, parce que les gens commencèrent à paniquer.

Durant le chaos pour essayer de ramener les étudiants dans leur dortoir, Neville réussit à faire son chemin jusqu'à Harry, entraînant Ron avec lui. ''Hermione est dans les toilettes des filles et elle ne sait pas !''

Harry lança immédiatement un regard à Ron qui était un mélange de 'Je suis déçu de toi' et 'Es-tu en train de me tirer la jambe ?'. Ron rougit.

''Quoi ?'' Gémit Ron. ''Pourquoi tu assumes immédiatement que c'est de ma faute ?''

''Parce que ça l'est.'' Dire trois voix en même temps, Draco étant arrivé à leurs côtés juste à temps pour entendre la fin de la question de Ron.

''Personne ne semble se rendre compte que la salle commune des Serpentards se trouve dans les cachots. Où le troll est censé être.'' Dit Draco impassible quand ils le questionnèrent du regard à sa présence mais la panique dans ses yeux et la façon dont il s'accrochait au bras d'Harry était suffisante.

C'est ainsi que le nombre de 'l'escouade Sauvons Hermione du Troll' doubla comparé à la première fois.

_Wingardium Leviosa_ sur la masse du troll pour l'assommer ? Classique.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent inévitablement pris par les Professeurs dans les toilettes avec un troll inconscient devant eux, Hermione éclata en sanglot (actuellement devant le fait de savoir qu'elle aurait pu mourir) et tissa une histoire à moitié vrai et à moitié fausse pendant que le reste des garçons se traînaient maladroitement et évitaient tout contact visuel avec leurs têtes de maisons respectives.

Ça. _Ça_ ça ressemblait plus au Trio Doré dont Harry se souvenait. Même si maintenant il y en avait deux de plus.

.

''Les gens commencent à _parler_.'' Siffla Draco pas longtemps après qu'Hermione n'est rejoint leur groupe hétéroclites d'amis.

''Les gens parlent toujours, c'est ce que font les gens.'' Dit légèrement Harry avant de se tourner vers le Serpentard. ''A propos de _quoi_ est-ce différent des autres fois. Qu'y a-t-il Draco ?''

Draco lança un regard à Harry. ''Tu dois arrêter de collecter des Gryffondors. Weasley, c'est déjà assez mauvais, mais Granger aussi ? Est-ce que tu essaies de me faire tuer dans mon propre dortoir ?''

''Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'être publiquement ami avec moi.'' Dit Harry après un moment, inhabituellement solennel et sympathique. ''Je sais que tes camarades de maison te donnent du fil à retordre.''

Draco, surpris, s'agita. ''Ce n'est rien que je ne puisse pas gérer.'' Se moqua-t-il légèrement. Puis ajouta doucement. ''En plus, notre amitié est la première que je me suis faite par moi-même sans l'intervention de mon père.''

L'instinct de père/mère enterré depuis longtemps, qu'Harry avait eu à travers ses nombreuses vies monta en lui et il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher (Merlin l'interdise) de roucouler devant Malfoy. À la place. ''Eh bien, si jamais tu as besoin de mon aide pour renforcer ta place dans la hiérarchie de maison, je suis là pour aider.''

Assez étrangement, Draco semblait inquiet. Pour ses camarades.

.

''Ça ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit.'' Dit doucement Tom à travers le miroir enchanté. ''Que Quirrell veuille la Pierre pour lui-même ?''

Harry cligna des yeux et se sentit incroyablement stupide.

''Harry.'' Entonna Tom comme si il parlait à un enfant. ''Tu te souviens que la Pierre Philosophale n'était pas juste un simple bibelot que je voulais parce qu'il était beau, n'est-ce pas ? C'est _juste_ l'un des artefacts magique les plus importants au monde.''

''Tu fais tellement de choses folles tout le temps, qu'éventuellement je renonce à essayer d'en comprendre les raisons.'' Bouda Harry de manière défensive et Tsuna soupira bruyamment à l'excuse. Puis Harry sourit. ''Dans ce cas, je vais _quand même_ voler la Pierre Philosophale.''

Tom soupira encore plus.

(Puis, durant le petit déjeuner de Noël à Durmstrang, beaucoup de paires d'yeux regardèrent Gaunt alors qu'il recevait un paquet d'une chouette blanche comme la neige et laissèrent échapper un bruit étranger quand il se révéla être un simple anneau incrusté d'une pierre rouge particulière.

Harry en retour, reçut un ancien tome, désenchanté après avoir été retiré de la propre Section Restreinte de Durmstrang. 'Les Secrets des Dix Arts les Plus Noirs par Alexei Kuznetsiv était écrit en Russe sur la couverture et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Alexei Kuznetsov avait été Harry, après tout.)

.

Puis le quatre Juin, Neville, Ron et Hermione coincèrent Harry et Draco alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque après le dîner.

''Nous pensons que Snape va voler la Pierre Philosophale du troisième étage ce soir.'' Lâcha Ron et les non-Gryffondors échangèrent un regard.

Draco se moqua immédiatement d'eux. ''Le Professeur Snape ne ferait pas ça.'' Dit-il fermement et Harry savait mieux que personne que cette déclaration était vrai. ''Et pourquoi ce serait ce soir ?''

''Dumbledore n'est pas à l'école.'' Répondit Harry avec désinvolture et les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent à ce qu'elle vit dans le sourire soigneusement dessiné de Harry. Fille intelligente.

''Tu savais !'' Haleta-t-elle. ''Harry ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne ?!''

Le regard de tout le monde se posa rapidement sur un Harry amusé et ça pourrait bien être la première fois qu'Harry montrait ouvertement son côté non Poufsouffle. ''Parce que trois choses : un, qui m'aurait cru moi ou nous, vu que nous ne sommes même pas censés connaître le but réel de cet étage de toute façon et de deux, ce n'est pas Snape dont il faut s'inquiéter, c'est de Quirrell.''

''Et le troisième ?'' Neville, qui était devenu plus mince ces derniers mois, lui demanda astucieusement.

Harry eut un sourire malicieux. ''Trois.'' Ronronna-t-il. ''C'est que la Pierre n'est plus au château depuis des _mois_.''

.

Harry dissuada le trio de Gryffondor de poursuivre l'affaire et ils arrêtèrent à contrecœur. Ça n'avait pas d'importance si ils finissaient par essayer de se rendre dans le couloir du troisième étage, parce que sans l'avantage de la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry (dont Dumbledore s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucun droit de lui cacher, il lui offrit donc anonymement à Noël), pour se faufiler à l'extérieur et se balader aux alentours serait très très difficile pour eux.

Ce qui amena Harry dans la dernière salle du troisième étage, seul avec le Professeur Quirrell et le Miroir Erised.

''Pourquoi ?'' Demanda Harry, moins accusateur que curieux. ''Pourquoi voulez-vous la Pierre ? L'immortalité ?''

Quirrell sourit. ''Peut-être, oui. Mais pas pour moi.'' Il caressa pensivement le miroir. ''Étrange, cependant, comment fonctionne ce miroir. Je pensais que si je faisais en sorte que mon désir ne soit pas de l'utiliser pour moi-même, ça apparaîtrait… Peut-être avais-je tort.''

''Si ce n'est pas pour vous, alors pour qui ?'' Pressa Harry, parce qu'il était un petit bougre curieux. ''Un parent ? Un amant ?'' Puis les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent à une réponse. ''Lord Voldemort ?''

Et Quirrell ria et ria. ''Vous en cachez plus sur vous-même que la plupart des gens ne le réalisent pas, n'est-ce pas, Mr Potter ? Il n'est pas étonnant que le Directeur et Serverus se montrent si méfiant envers vous.''

Harry sourit vivement. ''Vous n'en savez même pas la moitié.''

.

À l'heure du dîner le lendemain, toute l'école savait que le Professeur Quirrell avait essayé de voler quelque chose à Poudlard et avait disparu en plein de milieu de la nuit on ne sais où. Le directeur Dumbledore avait le visage grave parmi les autres enseignants dissimulant ou non leur inquiétude et Harry cacha un sourire. Et quand il reçut une note l'appelant dans le bureau du directeur, Harry dut réprimer un grand sourire.

''Entrez, Monsieur Potter.'' Le salua Dumbledore de sa place derrière son bureau. ''Prenez un siège, s'il-vous-plaît.''

''Quelque chose ne va pas, Directeur ?'' Demanda immédiatement Harry, la voix assez vive, à la ligne de l'irrespect mais assez poli pour être ignorée. Il inclina ses mots à la façon Tom Riddle, construisant soigneusement son visage pour être prudent.

''Rien, mon garçon.'' Dumbledore lui sourit mais les rides de ses yeux étaient tendues. ''J'ai appris d'un petit oiseau qu'il était fort possible que tu ai rencontré le Professeur Quirrell avant sa disparition.'' Hermione, sans aucun doute, qui adoptait toujours une quantité malsaine de confiance envers les figures d'autorité et était obstiné de droiture.

''Malheureusement, non.'' Et en mouvement audacieux, Harry croisa le regard de Dumbledore. La pique révélatrice de légilimencie chatouilla son esprit et Harry conjura une image de cobra sifflant vicieusement pour servir de 'garde'. Prétendant être inconscient de l'intrusion et du tique de surprise de Dumbledore, Harry sourit d'un air neutre. ''C'était tout, directeur ?''

Dumbledore s'arrêta et pressa doucement. ''Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire, mon garçon.''

Un éclair de vulnérabilité travers le visage d'Harry. ''L'orphelinat.'' Dit doucement Harry. ''Personne ne veut de moi là-bas. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de rester à Poudlard pendant l'été à la place ?''

Dumbledore inspira brusquement et hésita trop longtemps. Harry remis son masque de neutralité devant la non-réponse et fit son chemin pour partir. ''Alors, Directeur, il n'y a rien que je puisse dire.''

"Harry, attends-"

La porte se ferma et la visage de Dumbledore tomba. Après un moment, Snape annula son sort de désillusion et fronça des sourcils. ''Albus ?''

''J'ai bien peur d'avoir fait une terrible erreur, Severus.'' Répondit sinistrement Dumbledore après un moment. ''Je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est réincarné dans Harry Potter.''

.

''Écris-moi, d'accord ?'' Demanda Draco pratiquement vers la fin de leur voyage en train. ''Nous pourrons aller au Chemin de Travers pour faire nos courses pour l'école ensemble, ou juste pour traîner.''

''Bien sûr.'' Agréa Harry avec amusement. Ce n'est pas comme si il avait beaucoup de projets autre que de déranger son partenaire en crime. ''Et pour vous trois ? Vous voulez nous rejoindre ?''

Neville haussa les épaules. ''Si Grand-mère est d'accord avec ça.'' Ron émit un grognement évasif, ce que Draco ignora et Hermione sourit. (Elle était soulagée qu'Harry ne l'avait pris mal pour avoir été honnête avec le directeur.)

''Oh, je sais que nous venons de partir mais je suis déjà excité à propos de l'année prochaine ! Je me demande quand est-ce que nous aurons nos notes ? Ça doit être avant que la liste de fournitures scolaires n'arrive, non ? J'espère avoir réussi, je sais que j'ai un peu foiré en Défense-''

Ah, ces enfants étaient simples.

Ils ne savaient ce qui les attendait l'année prochaine.

.

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? La fin de la première année d'Harry sans Voldemort sur son dos mais avec un Quirrell qui voulait tout de même la Pierre… intéressant non ? Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	6. Chapitre 6

Auteur : tetsurashian

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à tetsurashian qui **ne** m'a **pas** accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction (car je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de se dernier, mais je lui est envoyer un message pour dire que je postait ça fic et que si ça ne lui plaisait pas je la retirerait ! Vous êtes prévenu.). Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, akuryouxxakuma et shishi-sama76 pour vos Reviews.

Merci à: Aetyss, , akuryouxxakuma, ame197, Annaele Tiam, Athenos27, aurelb5434, AuroreMalfoy, Cecilia magali18, Cheshire. , chlo007, , Dans-mes-rêves, edgarde, Eilinel6, Enid Lupin, Fairyglither, fanfics-mangas62, Goldhora, Haelya, harrymania 1978, Hebihime, Hyoukami, isidris-shiro, Kaizoku-Onee-Chan, karasu35, katakumime, Kayatokato, KuroiUsagi-Chan, Leanolya, liline8955, lilise07, LilyCatSunshine Lily sans idee, liloupovitch, Loaw, LolitaUp, lothiniel1, loulou82, Lyxiie, makaisword, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Mi'Night, Minilod, misa2, MissYoYo, Mithuriel, mizuki akuma, MlleElene, neilkal, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Odyssea-fic, Orelian, ramiaholy, RedBloodAlice, Rosalie dido, sandra7814, Schama Llow1, Shaunii, Small children, Taeyth, Tiphtiph, toundra95, Tsuki Banrrit, Vindixta, virg139, Wolfly2494, XAmethysteX et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture~

Chapitre 6 :

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à l'employée du Ministère près de lui. Sirius, d'un autre côté, prétendait qu'elle n'existait pas.

''Tiens prends un peu plus de gâteau, Harry.'' Cajola Sirius alors qu'il faisait glisser une autre part de gâteau vers lui. Son parrain était finalement sortit de Ste Mangouste il y a une semaine, il semblait aller mieux qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Un an de moins à Azkaban et un traitement physique et mental approprié (entièrement payé par le Ministère, dans un effort pour se faire pardonner) on fait des miracles sur l'ex-condamné.

''Est-ce qu'elle doit vraiment être là ?'' Demanda Harry à son parrain. Sirius haussa les épaules. L'employée du Ministère renifla et souffla.

''Je suis là pour m'assurer que Monsieur Black-''

''_Lord_ Black.'' Dit joyeusement Sirius en la coupant. Elle rougit.

''Je veux dire, Lord Black, n'agisse pas de façon inapproprié envers vous, Monsieur Potter.''

''Ex-résidant d'Azkaban et tout ça, tu vois.'' Acquiesça Sirius, le visage sérieux en accord, ce qui était fondamentalement un discours de Sirius pour avoir dit des conneries. ''Et ils veulent voir de leurs propres yeux si je ne vais pas te tuer en pensant que je vais te prendre avec moi.''

''Oh, cool.'' Harry acquiesça alors qu'il mangeait un morceau de gâteau. ''Quand est-ce que j'emménage ?''

L'employée du Ministère toussa, mal à l'aise. ''En fait...''

.

''Black, Weasley, Malfoy.'' Fut la première chose qu'Harry dit quand Tom prit son miroir enchanté. ''Tuer, Asservir, Sauver ?''

''Tuer Weasley, Asservir Black, Sauver Malfoy, bien que je déteste l'avouer.'' Répondit Tom. ''Pourquoi demandes-tu ? As-tu même besoin de demander ?''

''Il y a une bataille pour ma garde.'' Harry semblait incrédule, ce que Tom ne pouvait pas lui reprocher parce que ses propres sourcils étaient haussés à cette nouvelle. ''Entre les Weasley, les Malfoy et Sirius. Je n'ai jamais rencontré les parents de Ron et de Draco, cette fois-ci du moins.''

''Félicitations.'' Dit Tom impassible. ''Tu es l'atout le plus voulu. Tu veux une médaille d'or ?''

''J'en prendrai dix, s'il-te-plaît.''

.

Naturellement, comme toute chose qui concernait Harry Potter, la bataille pour sa garde fit la une de la Gazette du Sorcier le lendemain.

''Grand-mère vote Black, étonnamment.'' Lui avait écrit Neville le lendemain de la publication, car il y avait maintenant un sondage. ''Elle dit que les Weasley ne peuvent même pas se permettre de nourrir leurs bouches telles qu'ils sont et qu'ils ne devraient pas s'attendre à toucher la fortune des Potter pour leur propre bien-être. Ensuite elle a dit que bien qu'elle réservait son jugement sur Draco, Lucius et Narcissa étaient plus susceptibles de t'exhiber comme un trophée pour renforcer leur propre statut social au cours des cinq prochaines années plutôt que de créer un quelconque attachement émotionnel. Black au moins est ton parrain et dans le Testament des Potter, ton tuteur référant. Probablement que la folie ne le quittera jamais mais au moins il est un membre à moitié fonctionnel de la société.''

''Ta grand-mère est _féroce_.'' Écrit en retour Harry.

''Maman devient folle.'' Écrit Ron, alors que Fred et Gorge lui envoyaient de fausses notes ensanglanté qui disait. ''Enfuis-toi tant que tu le peux.''

Draco, qu'il soit béni, l'invita convenablement à déjeuner avec lui et ses parents à l'Allée Horizon, ce qui était une annexe plus chic du Chemin de Travers.

''Me veux-tu comme 'frère' ?'' Demanda Harry à Draco dans un murmure au moment où ils ne furent plus à portée de voix des Malfoy plus âgés.

''Merlin, non.'' Siffla Draco. ''Harry, tu es peut-être mon meilleur ami mais tu n'es pas bon pour ma tension artérielle telle qu'elle est. Je mourrais peut-être avant la remise de diplôme si j'étais responsable de toi jusqu'à ce que tu deviennes majeur. Maintenant sois juste toi-même en espérant que mon père réalise à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée. Team Black jusqu'au bout.''

(Harry n'était pas sûr si il avait réussi à convaincre Lucius et Narcissa de ne pas l'adopter, mais Lucius l'avait regardé comme un insecte fascinant pendant l'entièreté du déjeuner et Narcissa étonnamment, était au petit soin avec Draco et lui et faisait presque toute la conversation.)

.

Sirius avait réussi d'une façon ou d'une autre à réclamer les coffres des Lestrange en signalant une faille sombre, en résumant que tous les propriétaires étaient en prison et que lui en tant que Tête de la Maison Black et que Bellatrix faisait partie de sa famille. Il utilisa promptement la dite fortune (et l'argent de compensation du Ministère) pour soudoyer plus qu'assez l'employé charger de superviser cette affaire afin de simplement confier la garde d'Harry à Sirius.

Une fois tout cela réglé, Sirius renia joyeusement Bellatrix de la Famille Black et réintégra les Tonks. Tout était propre et bien ordonné.

Harry était très impressionné. Tom ne pensait pas que Black avait ça en lui.

.

''À quel point as-tu grandis en seulement un an ?'' Se renfrogna Harry envers Tom, qui avait grandi d'une douzaine de centimètres depuis Août dernier. Harry n'avait pris que deux centimètres et demi. ''Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste.''

''Je suis un garçon en pleine croissance.'' Répondit doucement Tom. ''Maintenant assieds-toi et bois ton thé.''

''Ta voix n'a même pas craqué, n'est-ce pas ?'' Bouda Harry. ''Je parie que tu t'es réveillé et que ta voix était déjà parfaitement profonde et soyeuse.''

Tom huma, amusé alors qu'il remuait délicatement son thé. Ils étaient actuellement dans un café moldu, pas loin de la maison familiale rénovée des Black où vivait maintenant Sirius et Harry. (Pas au Square Grimmaurd, merci mon dieu). Sirius était exactement comme Harry l'attendait, étouffant mais aussi trop laxiste à propos de la liberté d'Harry. Actuellement le nouveau Lord Black purgeait la bibliothèque de la famille qui, sans être aussi criblée de tomes sombres que Grimmaurd, qui avait une section assez importante sur les arts sombres. C'était toujours une maison Black après tout. (Sirius n'avait pas besoin de savoir quels livres Harry avait piqué dans l'une de ses malles verrouillées.)

''Tu sais ce que j'ai oublié.'' Commença Harry.

''Beaucoup de choses, je crois.'' Répondit Tom sans perdre de temps.

''J'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard.'' Continua Harry, ignorant l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres. ''Et ma liste de livres. Gilderoy Lockhart. Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.''

''Je ne me souviens pas de lui.''

''Bien pour toi.'' Harry roula des yeux. ''Donc, puis-je emprunter ton basilic ?''

''Ne lui donne pas une indigestion.''

''Elle aime les gens rôtis ou grillés ?''

''Vivants.''

.

Bien sûr, Harry se fit entraîner sur le Chemin de Travers le même jour où Lockhart signait son livre. Bien sûr.

''Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette maison de fous ?'' Se renfrogna Draco alors qu'ils essayaient de contourner Fleury et Bott pour leurs manuels scolaire annuels.

''Gilderoy Lockhart signe des autographes.'' Dit Neville, en pointant l'endroit où la foule était la plus dense et la plus bruyante. ''Ma Tante et sa fille ont été folles de lui tout l'été.''

''Ses livres sont plutôt fascinant.'' S'extasia Hermione, semblant être tiraillée entre faire face à la foule pour un autographe ou parcourir le reste de la librairie pour plus de livres à lire à part. Les trois garçons lancèrent à Hermione un regard légèrement trahis et elle rougit. ''Hey regardez, c'est Ron !'' Elle pointa un peu trop gaiement le rouquin sus-nommé qui venait d'entrer dans le magasin avec sa famille.

Ron, entendant son prénom, se redressa et cria. ''Harry !'' Alors que le volume sonore du magasin avait diminué.

Alors que Lockhart s'était pratiquement téléporté à ses côtés, souriait avec ''Eh bien, n'est-ce pas magnifique ! Harry Potter, le garçon presque aussi célèbre que moi !'' des flashs de caméras, Harry gémit un 'nooooooooooooooooon…' très prolongé.

Au moins Ron semblait légèrement désolé, bien qu'un peu jaloux qu'Harry reçoive des manuels d'une célébrité gratuitement. Hermione avait l'air pareil, d'ailleurs. Neville avait légèrement pitié mais Draco se moquait de lui, le connard. Harry voulait leur jeter des livres à la couvertures rigides. Mais avant ça dans les dents brillantes de Lockhart.

Avant que Lockhart ne puisse devenir plus dangereusement tactile, Sirius émergea finalement d'un coin où il s'était caché auparavant avec un sourire qu'Harry pensait être à la limite d'un meurtrier de masse.

Vu, qu'il avait été condamné pour ça ces dernières décennies… eh bien.

''La foule se sépare pour toi comme la mer l'a fait pour Moïse.'' Hermione regarda Sirius alors qu'ils sortaient du magasin, mystifiés par la puissance d'un Black.

''Cool, hein ?'' Sourit Harry alors que Sirius s'éloignait distraitement. ''Moïse qui ?''

Mme Weasley, cependant, n'était pas impressionnée. ''Vraiment.'' Elle renifla. ''Lockhart ne voulait pas lui faire de mal et tu aurais dû garder un œil sur Harry quand même.''

''Hey, Harry, allons t'acheter de nouvelles robes.'' Dit joyeusement Sirius, ignorant complètement Mme Weasley. Parfois Harry se demandait si Sirius s'était lui aussi réincarné et se fichait basiquement des gens après qu'ils l'aient emprisonné dans sa propre maison.

''Tu aurais l'air très flatteur en vert.'' Acquiesça Draco, alors que lui et Sirius regardaient résolument dans leur sens après l'indignant bafouillage de Mme Weasley. Ah, le sang Black se sert les coudes, au moins.

.

''Alors pourquoi,'' Demanda platement Tom, après qu'Harry lui eut raconté ses emplettes plus tard cette nuit-là. ''as-tu fini avec des robes oranges ?''

''À cause de la tête de tout le monde quand j'ai pris ça était franchement drôle.'' Sourit Harry.

''Oh pour l'amour de dieu, Harry.''

.

Jusqu'ici, la seconde année d'Harry à Poudlard se passait calmement. Les médias et Lockhart mis à part, au moins il n'avait pas d'elfe de maison essayant de l'aider malgré de grave préjudice. (Harry aimerait toujours Dobby, mais avouons-le, l'elfe n'avait pas été complètement là même avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent.)

Vraiment, la seule chose étrange jusqu'ici était Ginny. Parce que eh bien, _Ginny_. (Il avait un peu oublié que Ginny avait été une fangirl de stars qui ne pouvait pas lui dire un mot sans devenir rouge. Parce qu'elle était _Ginny_.) Harry ne pouvait pas oublier à quel point elle avait été dévastée quand, après avoir été envoyée à Gryffondor, elle vit qu'Harry était à Poufsouffle. Il suspectait que ses frères avaient aisément oubliés de lui faire passer _cette_ information.

Donc, autre que ça, et l'habitude de Colin Creevy à prendre des photos de lui (ce qu'Harry avait immédiatement monopolisé pour son propre bénéfice), il y eu quelques couacs durant le premier mois de la deuxième année d'Harry. Bien sûr, Snape continuait d'être déchiré entre l'effrayer et mépriser son existence même et Lockhart qui continuait à le forcer à reconstituer des scènes de son livre et Dumbledore continuait de l'observer avec un regard laser, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas au long terme.

Puis à Halloween, Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson crièrent en revenant vers leur dortoir après le festin.

''Ah merde.'' Se dit Harry alors que lui, ainsi que le reste de l'école, se rassemblait dans le couloir pour rester bouche-bée devant le spectacle que Katie et qu'Angelina avaient rencontré. ''Sérieusement ?''

_La chambre des secrets a été ouverte_

_Ennemis de l'héritier… Prends garde_

_..._

Vie #77:

Harry, en tant qu'Altair Burke, rit pendant deux minutes d'affilée une fois qu'il posa les yeux sur Tom, qui était David Steel.

Tom jeta un regard vide au mur du compartiment, son cerveau traitant ce qu'il venait de réaliser. ''Oh mon dieu.'' Il gémit de désespoir. ''Oh, Merlin, non.''

''Oh, Merlin, oui.'' Sourit joyeusement Harry et les enferma tous deux dans le compartiment. ''David Steel, le Garçon- Marqué-Par-La-Victoire, le vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres Thanatos. C'est vraiment un honneur.'' Harry s'inclina moqueusement.

Tom siffla de colère. ''Oh tais-toi. Qui es-tu supposé être ?''

Harry renifla pompeusement, plus naturellement que jamais. ''Je suis Altair Burke, héritier sang pur de la famille Burke. Montre un peu de respect.'' Harry s'arrêta une seconde puis sourit malicieusement. ''Je peux voir ta cicatrice ?''

Tom lui lança un regard noir et changea les cheveux d'Harry en un verre fluo.

.

Après cinq minutes assis devant un auditoire aux yeux écarquillés, Tom fut envoyé à Gryffondor, le fort rire du Choixpeau résonnant toujours dans sa tête.

''Mince alors !'' Un de ses nouveaux camarades de maison (oh mon dieu) resta bouche-bée. ''David Steel est dans ma maison !''

''Comme si il pouvait être ailleurs !'' Chanta un Gryffondor plus âgé et les autres applaudirent d'accord. Tom résista fortement à l'envie de crier.

Ce qui était difficile, parce qu'Harry -ou 'Altair'- lui envoyait un regard suffisant et Tom allait tuer ce petit punk. Le Gryffondor près de lui le remarqua, et vit qui Tom essayait de tuer avec son regard, il regarda également le Serpentard.

''T'as rencontré Burke, hein ? Mauvaises nouvelles, cette famille. Ils possèdent un magasin dans l'Allée des Embrumes qui ne devrait même pas être autorisé selon les normes des Embrumes.'' Lui dit le gamin. ''J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient aidés 'Le Seigneur de la Mort' avant et durant sa montée au pouvoir. Ils sont aussi noirs qu'ils le montre et ce ne serait pas surprenant que leur héritier soit pareil.''

Merlin, qu'est-ce que Tom ne ferait pas pour changer de place avec Harry dans cette vie. Juste une fois. S'il-vous-plaît.

.

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 6 de Full Circle ! Alors comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Perso j'adore la fin avec Tom qui a vécu une vie comme celle d'Harry ^^ et Harry avec des robes oranges juste par esprit de contradiction XD Et la chambre qui a été à nouveau ouverte ! Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	7. Chapitre 7

Auteur : tetsurashian

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à tetsurashian qui **ne** m'a **pas** accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction (car je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de se dernier, mais je lui est envoyer un message pour dire que je postait ça fic et que si ça ne lui plaisait pas je la retirerait ! Vous êtes prévenu.). Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : loulou82, octo, Tsuki Banritt et shishi-sama76 pour vos Reviews.

Merci à: Aetyss, , akuryouxxakuma, ame197, Annaele Tiam, Athenos27, aurelb5434, AuroreMalfoy, Baek-V, Cecilia magali18, Cheshire. , chlo007, , Dans-mes-rêves, durzo-blitz, edgarde, Eilinel6, Enid Lupin, Fairyglither, fanfics-mangas62, Fleurie, Goldhora, Haelya, harrymania 1978, Hebihime, Hyoukami, isidris-shiro, Kaizoku-Onee-Chan, karasu35, katakumime, Kayatokato, KuroiUsagi-Chan, Leanolya, liline8955, lilise07, LilyCatSunshine Lily sans idee, liloupovitch, Loaw, LolitaUp, lothiniel1, loulou82, Lyxiie, makaisword, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Mi'Night, Mikeroy, Minilod, misa2, MissYoYo, Mithuriel, mizuki akuma, MlleElene, nagissa28, neilkal, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Odyssea-fic, Orelian, potter241, ramiaholy, RedBloodAlice, Rosalie dido, sandra7814, Schama Llow1, Shaunii, shishi-sama76, Small children, Taeyth, Tiphtiph, toundra95, Tsuki Banrrit, Vindixta, virg139, Wolfly2494, XAmethysteX et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture~

Chapitre 7 :

''Ça ne peut pas être possible.'' Insista Tom après qu'Harry lui ait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. ''J'ai réuni tous mes horcruxes. Tu sais que j'ai repris mon journal. Tu étais _là_.''

''Je ne dis pas que toi ou une de tes âmes l'ai fait.'' Dit doucement Harry, leurs rôles étaient inversé pour une fois alors que Tom devenait de plus en plus agité. ''Je dis juste que quelqu'un a ouvert la chambre et seul deux personnse savent où elle se trouve, et elles participent toutes deux à cette conversation.''

''À moins qu'il y ait une âme errante qui ne se soit collé à quelqu'un à nouveau, ou un autre Fourchelang légitime dans l'école, il n'y a aucun autre moyen qu'ils aient pu trouver et ouvrir la chambre et donner exactement le même avertissement que la première fois, non ?'' Harry fronça les sourcils puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Tom à travers le miroir. ''Voldemort n'a _pas_ engrossé quelqu'un dans ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? _Marvolo Thomas_ n'a pas de frère ou de sœur, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Voldemort n'aurait même pas pu avoir une érection.'' Dit sèchement Tom. ''Les rituels ont fait de nombreux changements sur mon ancien corps, physiquement et chimiquement. En fait, mon second corps dans la Vie 1, les organes génitaux étaient-''

''Stop. Je regrette déjà d'avoir évoqué la vie sexuelle de Voldemort.'' Interrompit Harry. Tom roula des yeux. ''Okay, donc si ce n'est pas toi, ton fragment d'âme, ou- oh Merlin- un enfant du démon illégitime, qui a ouvert la Chambre ?''

L'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonna très sérieusement. ''Ça c'est ce que tu vas devoir découvrir.''

''Oh, tu fais chier.''

.

''Enfin, ne panique pas.'' Dit immédiatement Harry alors que le lavabo devant eux bougeait et s'ouvrait pour révéler un trou. ''C'est complètement naturel.''

Neville, son compagnon choisi pour cette tache particulière, le regarda. ''Tu es Fourchelang.'' Grinça-t-il légèrement. ''Et tu viens tout juste d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, je crois ?''

Harry sourit à son ami. ''Oui ! Eh bien, je ne l'ai pas ouverte la _dernière fois_, c'est ce que l'on dois trouver, mais ouais !'' Il tapota l'épaule du Gryffondor. ''Je savais que tu garderais la tête froide. C'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi.''

''Je commence à ressentir le regret de Ron et Malfoy ressentent toujours quand tu fais quelque chose… d'Harry quoi.'' Murmura tristement Neville avant de faire un acte de foi et sauta dans le toboggan vers l'un des endroits magiques légendaire de Grande-Bretagne.

La Chambre était aussi humide et sale qu'Harry s'en souvenait. Il y avait divers os éparpillés ici et là, ainsi que de la boue et des choses vertes visqueuses.

''Si je meurs je te hanterai pour le reste de ta vie.'' Dit Neville, jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'énorme peau de serpent alors qu'ils continuaient de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la chambre.

''Ça iraaaa.'' Assura joyeusement Harry, mais s'arrêta. ''Je pense.''

''Je le jure à Lady Hecate, Harry-''

''Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que nous allons rencontrer un basilic ?''

''Le reste de ta vie _et au-delà_.''

.

''Tu vas bien, Neville ?'' Demanda Hermione le matin suivant durant le petit déjeuner. ''Tu sembles un peu pâle.''

''Harry.'' Neville se tourna lentement vers ses camarades de maison avec un regard terne dans ses yeux cernés et c'était tout ce qu'Hermione et Ron avaient besoin d'entendre.

''Prends des œufs, mec.'' Dit sympathiquement Ron, essayant d'être réconfortant de l'une des seules façons qu'il connaissait.

''Oh, allez.'' Harry apparut soudainement, faisant sursauter la moitié de la table des Gryffondor de surprise. ''Ce n'était pas si mauvais, n'est-ce pas, Nev ?''

Neville rassembla un regard noir vicieux qui fit roucouler Harry de fierté. Le lionceau devenait un lion si rapidement. ''Plus jamais.'' Siffla-t-il.

Harry bouda. ''Mais nous n'avons pas encore résolu le mystère !'' Et juste comme prévu, les oreilles d'Hermione et de Ron se redressèrent. Neville, voyant la même chose, tiqua.

''Mystère ?'' Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient presque.

.

''Mystère ?'' Dit Draco presque excité, quand Harry se glissa dans le dortoir des Serpentards pour aller chercher Draco, cette nuit-là. ''Attends une minute, comment as-tu p-''

''Shh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça.'' Sourit Harry. ''Tu viens ou pas ?''

''Je te tues si tu me laisse derrière cette fois.''

Honnêtement, avoir Draco comme ami était un changement merveilleux. Il a toujours su que le sang pur avait du Gryffondor en lui.

.

''Ça,'' Harry balaya de ses bras les toilettes. ''est où tout a commencé.'' Ron, Hermione et Draco regardèrent autour d'eux avec doute alors que Neville soupirait de regret face à ses choix de vie.

''Tu es de retour !'' Myrtle gémit en couinant de joie alors que les amis d'Harry sursautaient. ''Et tu as ramené des amis ! Oh, il y a toujours assez de toilettes pour vous quand vous mourrez là-bas.''

''Si, chère Myrtle.'' Répliqua joyeusement Harry. ''_Si_ nous mourrons. Allez, sois un peu positive.''

Myrtle gémit tout en faisant une moue amusé. ''Mais je le suis !''

Ron et Draco semblaient complètement horrifiés de voir Harry flirter avec un fantôme, mais béni sois Hermione alors qu'elle cherchait les choses les plus importantes. ''C'est là que se trouve la Chambre ?''

''Cinq points pour Granger !'' Harry s'approcha d'un des lavabo et le tapota fermement. ''Vous êtes tous témoin d'un morceau de l'histoire de Poudlard.'' Et ensuite il donna une crise cardiaque à ses trois amis en parlant Fourchelang au lavabo, révélant l'entrée de la Chambre. Neville soupira profondément pour la dixième fois cette nuit-là.

.

''Tu vas rapidement conduire tes amis dans la tombe.'' Gronda Tom le soir suivant après qu'Harry lui ai rapporté n'avoir rien trouvé qu'un basilic très seul dans la Chambre.

''Oh allez, j'ai été prudent et tout.'' Protesta Harry. ''Je suis peut-être légèrement déséquilibré et peut-être sadique, mais je ne guiderai pas délibérément mes amis vers le danger sans prendre des précautions avant. Ce sont juste des enfants.''

Tom roula des yeux. Ce n'était pas si Tom pouvait dire autre chose sans être hypocrite lui-même. Après tout, il a subtilement tourmenté tout son école depuis qu'il y était entré. Seule une poignée d'étudiants semblait tout comprendre, notamment Krum.

''Quoi qu'il en soit, Sasha dit que personne ne lui a rendu visite depuis toi.'' Continua Harry, ignorant Tom qui demandait 'Sasha ?'. ''Alors soit il y a un moyen vaudou pour contrôler un basilic ou quelqu'un se joue délibérément de nous.''

''Je pourrais juste assassiner la personne si c'est la dernière.'' Dit Tom après un moment.

''Moi aussi, en fait.''

.

''Eh bien, Harry.'' Sourit Lockhart. ''Tu te souviens de tes lignes ?''

''Oh, je ressens tellement d'agonie.'' Dit Harry impassible. ''S'il-vous-plaît, sauvez-moi de cette misère.'' Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Terry et Justin qui ne prenaient même plus la peine d'étouffer leurs ricanements.

''Hm, un peu plus d'enthousiasme s'il-te-plaît, comme toujours.'' Lockhart tapota la tête d'Harry et Harry refusa de se sentir meurtrier, mais c'était tellement _difficile_. ''Tu dois travailler là-dessus ! Prends exemple sur moi, je suis bien habitué à ce que les fans aiment, et vraiment, tu es très chanceux de m'avoir comme mentor, Harry-''

''S'il-vous-plaît, maudissez-moi.'' Dit Harry à ses camarades de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle bien trop amusés alors que Lockhart continuait de parler.

Puis tout sembla se calmer et tout ce qu'Harry pu entendre fut le léger sifflement du basilic à travers les murs, dans les tuyaux. ''_Telllemennnt faim… Maîîîître… Dites-moi où aller…_''

Soudainement les choses devinrent plus sérieuses.

.

''J'ai entendu le basilic à travers les murs en Défense.'' Dit Harry à ses amis dans un coin privé de la bibliothèque, sérieux pour la première depuis que l'année avait commencé. ''Quelqu'un la contrôle vraiment.''

Ron pâlit. ''Mais tu as dit qu'elle ne savait rien.''

''Il est toujours possible d'être contrôlé contre ta volonté et même sans en avoir souvenir.'' Dit sombrement Draco. ''Des personnes peuvent le faire sur d'autres personnes, qui a dit que c'était différent avec des créatures magiques ?''

''Tu dois le savoir, non ?'' Murmura sournoisement Ron et Hermione siffla une réprimande avant qu'une dispute ne puisse éclater.

''Ce n'est pas le moment.'' Gronda Hermione, regardant l'expression inhabituellement grave d'Harry. ''C'est sérieux et nous n'avons pas besoin d'un cours sur la magie blanche contre la magie noir pour couronner le tout.''

''Tu nous as présenté Sasha cependant. Elle nous a senti, alors elle devrait pouvoir nous reconnaître comme des alliés, non ?'' Demanda pensivement Neville.

''Étant sous le contrôle de quelqu'un change cependant les choses.'' Dit Harry. ''Ça la rend imprévisible. Je ne veux pas la blesser mais je ne veux pas qu'une autre Myrtle se reproduise. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.''

''Myrtle a été tué par le basilic, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda doucement Hermione et le sombre acquiescement d'Harry fut tout ce dont elle eut besoin comme réponse. ''Ouais.'' Hermione se redressa. ''Vous allez tous prendre des miroirs de poches. Aucun d'entre vous n'est autorisé à se plaindre du fait que ça à l'air féminin, non plus.''

''Vérifiez les coins, surtout la nuit mais vu que je l'ai entendue tourner l'après-midi, soyez prudent quand même.'' Dit Harry. ''Ne voyagez pas seul. Si vous voyez un couloir humide, repartez. Les araignées en ont aussi peur, alors si vous les voyez suivre un chemin particulier, suivez les araignées.''

''Suivre les araignées ?'' Ron semblait légèrement malade en écoutant les informations mais sembla prêter attention à tout ça et le prenait à cœur. ''Pourquoi ça doit être des araignées. Pourquoi ça ne peux pas être, suivez les papillons ?''

''Parce qu'on ne peux pas avoir de belles choses.'' Plaisanta Draco et Ron rit réellement, bien qu'un peu hystériquement.

.

Après avoir vérifié deux fois que ce n'était pas Ginny qui était possédé par un artefact magique malveillant, ni une autre première année, Harry se retrouva devant une énigme. Peu importe comme il prenait ça -seul Harry et Tom (et ses fragments d'âme) pouvaient possiblement ouvrir la Chambre. Mais tous les fragments avaient été réunis en Tom il y a des années, et la seule raison pour laquelle Harry pouvait toujours parler le Fourchelang était parce qu'une c'était accroché à la propre âme d'Harry, comme à celle de Tom, alors ça apparaissait toujours même quand ils n'étaient pas magiques.

La débâcle du Club de Duel ne s'était pas produite cette fois-ci, alors il n'avait pas été accusé d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Mais là encore. Malheureusement, il y avait deux autres personnes, autre que ses amis, qui connaissaient son petit tour, et ils le surveillaient plus que jamais.

Puis, une nuit, Justin Finch-Fletchey et Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête furent tous deux pétrifiés et le lendemain matin, Harry n'était plus le bienvenu aux tables des Maisons.

''Je le jure qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a dit un mot.'' Dit une Hermione désemparée, tous s'étaient retirés dans les cuisines pour manger leur déjeuner après l'exile soudain d'Harry du corps étudiant. Harry pensait que leur loyauté était vraiment admirable.

Ron prit une bouchée d'une portion assez importante de pudding qu'un elfe de maison lui avait joyeusement donné. (Et leur existence n'avait pas choqué Hermione, qui si ça n'avait pas été pour le fait que la situation d'Harry méritait plus d'attention, aurait probablement donner naissance au SALE.) ''Je suis surpris que les serpents ne t'aient pas immédiatement attrapé.'' Dit-il la bouche encore pleine.

''Les Serpentards ne le permettent pas principalement à cause de la politique.'' Expliqua Draco en excuse après avoir lancé un regard de dégoût à Ron. ''Il y a beaucoup de débats sur le fait de savoir si vous serez les bienvenus ou non mais pour le moment, les inconvénients l'emportent sur les avantages.''

''Qui a divulgué la rumeur, alors ?'' Demanda Neville, parce qu'il était clair que ce n'était pas l'un d'eux.

''Snape.'' Dirent Harry et Draco, le Serpentard se renfrogna légèrement. ''Je l'ai mentionné quand lui et le directeur sont venus me déposer ma lettre, parce que je n'étais pas sûr que ça soit une chose courante.''

''Eh bien, il l'a 'en quelque sorte laisser échapper' à un étudiant plus âgé.'' Ajouta Draco. ''Et ça c'est propagé à partir de là.''

''Les Serpentards sont une bande de commères.'' Sourit Harry moqueusement et Draco roula des yeux, pas en désaccord parce qu'il avait été élevé autour de Serpentards, il savait comment ils étaient.

''C'est complètement injuste et non-professionnel !'' Hermione était scandalisée. ''Ça viole la vie privée des étudiants et propage des rumeurs infondées-''

''Oh Hermione.'' Harry lui tapota la main. ''Tu n'as pas reçu le mémo ? Snape déteste mon père, et par conséquent, il me déteste.''

''_Complètement injuste_.'' Insista-t-elle et Harry fut touché, vraiment. ''Tu pourrais le poursuivre pour diffamation si ce n'était pas-''

''Vrai ?'' Le sourire d'Harry ne faiblissait pas. En fait, il devint légèrement sinistre. ''Ne t'en fais pas, je gère.''

Ses amis échangèrent tous des regards alarmés. '_Oh Merlin_.' Pensèrent-ils tous simultanément.

.

¨Puis Hermione fut pétrifiée.

Là, Harry passa de légèrement agacé et inquiet à tout simplement _énervé_.

.

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Harry qui fait descendre oklm tout le monde en bas XD ,mais il finit tout de même énervé… qu'est-ce qui attend le 'Maître' du basilic à votre avis ? Et surtout qui est-il ? Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	8. Chapitre 8

Auteur : tetsurashian

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à tetsurashian qui **ne** m'a **pas** accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction (car je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de se dernier, mais je lui est envoyer un message pour dire que je postait ça fic et que si ça ne lui plaisait pas je la retirerait ! Vous êtes prévenu.). Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : loulou82, Tsuki Banritt, Triskelle sparrow et tahury pour vos Reviews.

S : Je suis contente que les premiers chapitres t'ai plus ^^ t'inquiète je poursuit, même si celle-ci reste une série 'entre deux' pour moi, je ne vais pas l'abandonner sauf si l'auteur me contact ^^ je te remercie pour les commentaires ! Et je te dis bonne lecture~

Merci à: 9Laila4, Aetyss, , akuryouxxakuma, Amber Woods, ame197, Annaele Tiam, Athenos27, aurelb5434, AuroreMalfoy, Baek-V, Cecilia magali18, Cheshire. , chlo007, , Dans-mes-rêves, durzo-blitz, edgarde, Eilinel6, Enid Lupin, Fairyglither, fanfics-mangas62, Fleurie, Goldhora, Haelya, harrymania 1978, Hebihime, Hyoukami, isidris-shiro, Kaizoku-Onee-Chan, karasu35, katakumime, Kayatokato, KuroiUsagi-Chan, Leanolya, liline8955, lilise07, LilyCatSunshine Lily sans idee, liloupovitch, Loaw, LolitaUp, lothiniel1, loulou82, Lyxiie, makaisword, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Mi'Night, Mikeroy, Minilod, misa2, MissYoYo, Mithuriel, mizuki akuma, MlleElene, nagissa28, neilkal, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Odyssea-fic, Orelian, potter241, ramiaholy, RedBloodAlice, Rosalie dido, sandra7814, Schama Llow1, Shaunii, shishi-sama76, Small children, Subaru-2501, Taeyth, Tiphtiph, toundra95, Triskell sparrow, Tsuki Banrrit, Vindixta, virg139, Wolfly2494, XAmethysteX et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture~

Chapitre 8 :

Harry n'aimait pas montrer sa colère. Sa première vie en tant qu'Harry Potter lui avait fait traverser des émotions extrêmes en tant qu'adolescent et après son mariage, il avait juré de régner sur son tempérament plutôt instable, surtout autour d'enfants. Plus d'une fois les gens avaient commentés qu'il avait hérité du tempérament de Lily et seulement adulte, il a compris à quel point son tempérament était mauvais. (Ça le surprenait que Snape n'ait pas été éviscéré après l'avoir traité de Sang-de-Bourbe mais il m'était ça sur le choc.) Et il avait suffisamment assez de contrôle après toutes ses vies, vraiment.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

''Tu te fous de moi.'' Siffla Harry. Sa vision clignota en rouge quand Lockhart se tourna surpris, seulement pour lui lancer un regard suffisant qui semblait différent de celui habituel. Ça semblait faux, déformé.

Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine depuis la dernière visite d'Harry dans la Chambre, juste après avoir entendu parler de l'attaque d'Hermione. L'école avait fait un tour de 180 degrés vers lui parce que même si il était Fourchelang et probablement _un_ Héritier de Serpentard, il y avait une chose que tout le monde savait, c'était qu'Harry estimait ses amis plus que tout. Et l'idée d'attaquer Hermione contredisait tout ce qu'ils savaient de lui.

Mais il était à nouveau redescendu dans la Chambre cette nuit avec l'intention de poser plus de question à Sasha, seulement pour être confronter à _ça_. Lockhart n'avait aucune raison de savoir où se trouvait la Chambre, encore moins la capacité de l'ouvrir et d'entrer pour contrôler le basilic mais il était là devant lui, caressant une Sasha au regard groggy et parlant à voix basse en Fourchelang.

''Harry, eh bien, eh bien, quelle surprise.'' Sourit Lockhart, mais il semblait plus raide et inhabituel. ''Alors les rumeurs n'étaient pas sans fondement, après tout.''

''Juste quelques-unes.'' Se renfrogna sombrement Harry alors que Lockhart ricanait. ''Mais ravi de vous rencontrer ici, _professeur_.''

''Je ne fais que rendre un service à un cher ami.'' Répondit le plus âgé. ''Il m'a aidé avec mon succès jusqu'ici, ce n'est que justice que je le lui rende.'' Dans un geste presque absent, Lockhart saisit quelque chose qui pendait de son torse.

Harry se figea alors qu'il reconnaissait le design distinct du Pendentif de Serpentard.

''Tu dois _vraiment_ te foutre de moi.'' Souffla-t-il avec incrédulité. ''C'est impossible.''

Parce que Kreattur protégeait celui qui hébergeait l'âme de Voldemort avec un fanatisme insensé et le faux que Regulus Black avait fait pendait devant la cheminée de son cottage à lui et à Tom en France. Celui-ci cependant, avait la même apparence que les deux autres et dégageait une magie noire, différente de l'aura unique des horcruxes mais similaire.

''Je m'excuse, cependant.'' La voix de Lockhart coupa Harry dans ses pensées. Le professeur fronça des sourcils et le fait qu'il y ait quelque chose de complètement différent chez lui était aussi brillant que le soleil. ''Mais bien que je t'apprécie personnellement Harry, je ne peux pas te laisser quitter cet endroit en vie.''

''C'est toi ou ton maître qui parle ?'' Demanda Harry avec ironie, en tripotant paresseusement sa baguette. Ses doigts le démangeait d'anticipation.

''Ton corps ferait un merveilleux réceptacle, garçon.'' Dit une voix éthérée à l'unisson avec Lockhart, et il n'y eut plus aucun doute qu'il y avait une âme parasite semblable à un horcruxes dans ce médaillon.

''C'est vraiment dommage.'' Sourit fortement Harry. ''Tu as blessé mon amie. Par conséquent, _je_ ne peux pas _te_ laisser quitter cet endroit vivant.''

.

Tom ne se réveilla pas en sursaut, mais presque. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'être silencieux alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre de dortoir, ignorant les grognements à moitié réveillé ''Gaunt ?'' de ses colocataires quand Tom leur passa devant.

Karkaroff était heureusement trop abasourdi pour demander pourquoi Tom avait besoin d'utiliser sa Chemineé à cette heure, pas qu'il lui aurait donné une réponse directe de toute façon. Sa précipitation dans son cottage était justifiée, après tout, être accueilli par un Harry aspergé de sang, agrippant _quelque chose_ qui était assez noir pour _le_ faire vaciller.

''Merlin, Harry.'' Siffla Tom inquiet. ''S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi que l'autre a fini pire que ça.''

''Bien pire.'' Grimaça Harry. Son corps était lourd et seule sa connaissance approfondie des sorts de guérison l'empêchait d'avoir besoin d'une visite urgente à Sainte-Mangouste. Sa magie est peut-être plus importante que la normale, mais son corps était toujours en pleine croissance et son noyau n'avait pas encore mûri, il ne pouvait donc pas faire grand-chose. Le combat avec cette… _chose_ qui possédait Lockhart, lui avait beaucoup pris alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans même si il lui aurait fait mordre la poussière si il avait eu dix-sept ans.

Tom 'tsk' et conduisit Harry vers le canapé du salon pour le soigner. Mais il devait lui demander. ''Quelle est cette chose ? Ça pue.''

Harry soupira, ouvrit la pochette magique qu'il avait dans sa main et la renversa sur la table basse pour révéler le Médaillon de Serpentard, généreusement brûlé par endroit. Tom le fixa avec une expression perplexe.

''Lockhart l'avait.'' Expliqua-t-il. ''De ce que j'ai pu glaner, c'est la raison pour laquelle il a été capable de s'en tirer avec ses 'prouesses fantastiques'. Il entretenait une sorte de relation donnant-donnant avec l'âme parasite qui habitait dans le Pendentif. Au lieu de répandre des charmes de mémoire comme des bonbons, il devait nourrir l'âme avec l'âme des autres pour le renforcer et essayer de lui trouver un corps approprié, mais ils se détérioraient trop rapidement. La Chambre des Secrets allait juste être un point supplémentaire sur son CV, en échange de la vie de quelques étudiants né-moldus et de mon corps.''

Harry sentit la main de Tom autour de son poignet se resserrer aux deux derniers mots et il ne put empêcher le flot de tendresse qu'il ressentait envers l'homme. C'était toujours agréable de voir des moments où Tom se montrait soucieux.

''Feudeymon sur l'âme, alors ?'' Demanda Tom, jetant un coup d'oeil au médaillon mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour le toucher. ''Qu'en est-il de Lockhart ?''

''En morceaux. Et dans l'estomac de Sasha.'' Sourit Harry. ''Une fois que j'ai réussi à la sortir de son état, elle était plutôt en colère d'avoir été contrainte envers moi et les étudiants qu'elle était supposé protéger, conformément aux souhaits initiaux de Salazar Serpentard.''

Tom fredonna. ''Un descendant, alors ?'' Demanda-t-il, en se référant à l'âme parasite.

''Arrière-petit-fils.'' Bâilla Harry, se sentant plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait été il y a longtemps. ''Néanmoins, je suis plus préoccupé par le fait que cela ce soit produit. Il n'y a jamais eu de troisième pendentif dans le monde d'origine. Le tiens est Le Médaillon, il n'y a rien à redire.''

''Nous nous en occuperons dans la matinée.'' Dit fermement Tom alors qu'il soutenait Harry vers une des chambres, faisant disparaître le médaillon dans un coffre sécurisé avant de quitter la pièce. Juste au cas-où. ''Toi, _trésor_, tu as besoin de te reposer.''

''Seulement si tu viens te blottir avec moi, _chéri_.''

.

''Je dois retourner à Poudlard.'' Maugréa Harry dans le torse de Tom. Il était juste quatre heures et demie du matin et aucun d'eux n'étaient enclin à bouger du lit pour le moment.

''Tu devrais vraiment essayer de faire chanter ton directeur, ça marche à merveille, personne ne remet en question tes brusques disparitions.'' Répondit sèchement Tom, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

Harry renifla. ''L'un de nous a Dumbledore comme directeur et ce n'est pas toi.''

''Merci mon dieu.'' Tom tira alors durement leur couverture vers lui et grinça. ''Et tu dois arrêter de monopoliser-''

Harry plissa des yeux vers lui. ''Si tu n'avais pas les pieds froid-''

''Ils sont froid parce qu'ils ont été exposés toute la nuit _à cause de cette putain de couverture_-''

''Je vais te péter au visage et l'enfermer dans un charme de tête en bulle-''

''Oh, _vraiment_ mature, Potter-''

C'est drôle comme ils s'étaient manqués.

.

Harry fut de retour à Poudlard juste avant le petit-déjeuner, alors personne n'avait su qu'il avait été hors du campus pendant des heures ou qu'il avait essentiellement assassiné Lockhart pour le bien de l'humanité toute entière. Et sa vengeance.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?'' Demanda silencieusement Neville ce soir-là alors que lui, Neville et Draco étaient à la bibliothèque pour réviser un essai d'Herbologie. Ron était retourné dans le dortoir des Gryffondor avec Seamus et Dean ainsi qu'Hermione, qui allait bien.

''Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que j'ai fait quelque chose ?'' Harry tourna inutilement une page de leur livre.

Draco et Neville échangèrent un regard et Harry était à la fois surpris et pas du tout surpris que ces deux-là s'entendent bien parmi le groupe d'amis d'Harry. Les lèvres d'Harry tiquèrent pour réprimer un sourire quand Draco dit. ''La disparition de Lockhart. Et tu ne sembles plus en colère ou inquiet par rapport au problème de la Chambre.''

''Déni plausible.'' Fut tout ce qu'il dit.

Et quand les Aurors trouvèrent la preuve que Lockhart était en quelque sorte la cause des pétrifications (pas besoin qu'ils sachent pour le basilic sous l'école, après tout), Draco et Neville lui dire simplement qu'un jour, il pourrait leur dire et que ça ne changerait rien.

.

''Ah, Harry, entre.'' Fit Dumbledore, donnant un sourire hésitant et prudent. ''Assieds-toi s'il-te-plaît, un bonbon au Citron ?''

''Non, merci.'' Dit Harry avec indifférence et nota le fait que Dumbledore faiblissait et s'affaissait un peu. Peu importe ce qu'avait cru le directeur à propos de lui, c'était efficace pour garder Dumbledore à distance avec une méfiance surprenante.

''Êtes-vous ici pour vous excuser à propos de Snape ?'' Demanda-t-il sans ménagement, le visage dur comme de la pierre.

''Voyons, tu dois pardonner le glissement du _Professeur_ Snape.'' Réprimanda légèrement Dumbledore. ''Il ne voulait rien dire de mal. Et c'était vrai, n'est-ce pas?''

_'De ce que l'on sais, tu as ouvert la chambre et as fait accuser Lockhart pour ça, après tout'_ Furent les mots non-prononcés.

''Je ne suis pas fâché.'' Sourit doucereusement Harry. ''C'est tout, alors ?''

" _Harry- _"

''_Et c'était vrai, n'est-ce pas ?_'' Railla légèrement Harry. ''Est-ce que vous vous écoutez ? Passez une bonne soirée, directeur.''

Après que le jeune Potter soit partit, Dumbledore laissa échapper un grand soupir. ''J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas correctement lui parler.'' Dumbledore se pinça l'arrête du nez. ''Peu importe ce que j'ai l'intention de dire, rien ne se passe bien.''

''Vous ne pensez toujours pas sérieusement qu'il est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'est-ce pas ?'' Snape fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sortait de son endroit habituel dans les ombres. ''Rien de ce que fait le morveux n'a de sens, mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'horcruxe à l'intérieur de lui l'influence tant que ça.''

''Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Severus. J'aimerais dire que le vrai Harry est aussi présent que Tom mais tu ne vois pas ce que je vois.''

''Et c'est ça ? Albus ?''

Dumbledore resta silencieux.

.

''Nous sommes amis.'' Annonça Krum, des semaines après que Tom ait disparu en plein milieu de la nuit.

Tom haussa un sourcil vers l'autre étudiant. ''Nous le sommes ?'' Demanda-t-il amusé.

''Nous le sommes.'' Dit fermement Krum. Puis ses yeux prirent une lueur sérieuse, ce qui fit que Tom y prêta plus attention et plaça un champ d'intimité autour d'eux. ''Les gens pense que je ne suis rien de plus qu'un imbécile du Quidditch.''

''Les gens oublient que tu es l'un des meilleurs étudiants de ton année.'' Agréa Tom. ''Mais je ne suis pas une de ces personnes.''

''Tu ne l'es pas.'' Acquiesça Krum. ''Tu es aussi un homme de secrets. C'est compréhensible, étant donné tes origines, mais je vais le répéter. Nous sommes amis. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider à garder tes secrets, ou juste pour parler, souviens-toi que je suis là. Je ne te jugerai pas.''

Tom resta silencieux un moment, avant de demander. ''Mes origines ?''

Krum -Viktor- surprit ensuite Tom en déclarant. ''Tu es le fils de Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr, aussi connu comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort.'' Ses lèvres se contractèrent en un petit sourire. ''N'es-tu pas ?''

...

Vie #10:

Yamato Shinji approchait de la paternité comme il le faisait avec tout : avec beaucoup de jurons et un enthousiasme limite maniaque. Sa femme était sans doute fatiguée après ses neuf mois à porter leur premier enfant et était prête à en finir pour qu'ils puissent accueillir le petit Yamato Shinichiro dans leur petite famille.

Puis quand Shinji prit Shinichiro dans ses bras pour la première fois et regarda les yeux plissés de son bébé, il jura assez fortement.

''Shinji !'' Réprimanda sa femme, Natsuki alors que Shinichiro laissait échapper un pleurs assez impressionnant. ''Surveille ton langage !''

Shinji -Harry- redonna précipitamment son fils à Natsuki mais fut incapable de maintenir l'incrédulité et la panique sur son visage.

Merde, pensa-t-il. Oh putain de merde.

Son gamin était ce putain de Tom Riddle.

Oh Merlin, non. Ça allait être un désastre.

.

Et voilà pour le chapitre 8 ! Qu'en pensez-vous? Un troisième Médaillon est apparu avec un autre morceau d'âme mais inconnu ! Notre pauvre Harry a quand même dû combattre un adulte à douze ans… le pauvre… mais il a quand même eu le droit de passer la nuit avec Tom… Et bon je le plains dans la vie 10 quand même… Tom a dû lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs XD vu qu'ils ne devaient pas avoir la même relation que maintenant XD Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	9. Chapitre 9

Auteur : tetsurashian

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à tetsurashian qui **ne** m'a **pas** accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction (car je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de se dernier, mais je lui est envoyer un message pour dire que je postait ça fic et que si ça ne lui plaisait pas je la retirerait ! Vous êtes prévenu.). Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : loulou82, tahury, shishi-sama76, Akarisnape, Lerugamine et Triskelle sparrow pour vos Reviews.

Merci à: 9Laila4, Aetyss, , Akarisnape, akuryouxxakuma, Amber Woods, ame197, Angy Slytherin, Annaele Tiam, Athenos27, aurelb5434, AuroreMalfoy, Baek-V, Calhendi, Cecilia magali18, Cheshire. , chlo007, , , Dans-mes-rêves, durzo-blitz, edgarde, Eilinel6, Enid Lupin, Fairyglither, fanfics-mangas62, Fleurie, Goldhora, Haelya, harrymania 1978, Hebihime, Hyoukami, isidris-shiro, Kaizoku-Onee-Chan, karasu35, katakumime, Kayatokato, KuroiUsagi-Chan, Leanolya, Lerugamine, liline8955, lilise07, LilyCatSunshine Lily sans idee, liloupovitch, Loaw, LolitaUp, lothiniel1, loulou82, Lyxiie, makaisword, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Mathy5358, Mi'Night, Mikeroy, Minilod, misa2, MissYoYo, Mithuriel, mizuki akuma, MlleElene, nagissa28, neilkal, Nekuko, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Odyssea-fic, Orelian, potter241, Priscilla dit l'ange de la mor, ramiaholy, RedBloodAlice, Rosalie dido, sandra7814, Schama Llow1, Shaunii, shishi-sama76, Small children, Sorciere6174, Subaru-2501, Taeyth, Tiphtiph, toundra95, Triskell sparrow, Tsuki Banrrit, Vindixta, virg139, Wolfly2494, XAmethysteX et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture~

Chapitre 9 :

''Tu t'es fait un ami !'' Rayonna Harry quand Tom lui parla par le miroir. ''Tommy boy grandit si vite~ !''

''Tommy boy a aussi une baguette intraçable qui connaît quelques petits sorts.'' Tom roula des yeux, puis sembla songeur. ''Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à Krum, pour être tout à fait honnête. Il est différent de ce que je pensais.''

Harry acquiesça avec empathie. ''Je n'ai pas été proche de lui la première fois, alors je suis un peu surpris, mais en même temps, il semble que ce soit dans son personnage de faire une telle chose.''

''Ça aurait pu être pire, je suppose.'' Grommela Tom. ''Il m'a déjà invité à la Finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch l'été prochain, enfin si la Bulgarie réussit jusque là.''

''Je pense que Draco et Ron vont se battre pour savoir qui va m'emmener.'' Dit vivement Harry. ''J'_espère_ qu'ils le feront.''

Tom renifla. ''Ton cabot de parrain va probablement t'y emmener de toute façon.'' Ce qui était vrai. Le Ministère allait se plier pour lui pendant un long moment.

''En parlant de Sirius, il était un peu coincé dans ses dernières lettres. Comme si il avait un secret qu'il essayait _vraiment_ de ne pas laisser échapper.''

''Peut-être qu'il t'a acheté un chiot. En fin, un vrai chiot, pas un qui se déguise.''

.

Sirius ne lui avait pas acheté un chiot. Mais presque.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus Lupin qui les accueillis à la porte, Sirius et Harry revenaient tout juste de King Cross. L'homme marqué sourit incertain vers Harry et envoya un regard inquiet à Sirius alors qu'il se tordait les mains sur le tablier qu'il portait. Il ressemblait à une belle-mère inquiète de s'immiscer dans une famille de deux personnes.

_Merde_, Sirius.

Sirius souriait, même si il y avait un soupçon d'inquiétude sur son visage. ''Harry, c'est Remus.'' Il s'arrêta, puis dit timidement. ''Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais il était aussi l'un des Maraudeurs. Le favori de Lily, en fait, eh bien, autre que ton père, mais c'est difficile à dire parfois, parce que James et moi avons fait beaucoup de merde et donc Remus et Lily étaient comme deux femmes exaspérées et euh. Donc, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Il va rester avec nous ?''

Quand Harry cligna juste des yeux vers eux, il put voir l'anxiété grandir chez Remus et _aw_. Cet homme lui avait manqué.

''Avec la façon dont tu essayais clairement de cacher quelque chose dans tes lettres, je pensais, je sais pas, que tu avais eu un animal de compagnie illégal ou quelque chose.'' Fredonna Harry alors qu'il regardait Remus de haut en bas pour le show. ''Pas un loup-garou homme au foyer. C'est cool par contre. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient sauvages au lit.''

Remus devint rouge et s'étouffa alors que Sirius passait de soulagement à lamentation. ''Tu as _douze ans _!''

''Bienvenue dans la famille, Remus !'' Sourit Harry comme le méchant enfant qu'il était. ''J'espère que vous avez insonorisé votre chambre !''

.

''Aw, allez !'' Grogna Harry au titre de la Gazette des Sorciers qui proclamait _'Bellatrix Lestrange Mangemorte Reconnue Coupable, Échappé d'Azkaban !'_ en grosses lettres dorées, une photo d'une Bellatrix folle en bas. ''Comment diable a-t-elle réussit ça ?!''

''Comment qui a réussi quoi ?'' Bâilla Sirius, se traînant dans la salle à manger.

''Ta folle de cousine est sortie d'Azkaban.''

''Laquelle ?''

''Eh bien, l'ex-cousine, je suppose, considérant que tu l'as brûlé de l'arbre familiale.'' Rectifia Harry, se souvenant de ce fait. ''Elle ne pas va venir et nous tuer, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Elle peut essayer.'' Dit joyeusement Sirius. ''Puis je pourrais dire que c'était de la légitime défense quand je lui aurai arraché la gorge.''

Remus soupira dans son café.

''Je pense que c'est supposé être le travail de Remus.'' Dit Harry et Remus s'étouffa aussitôt.

Sirius, tendit immédiatement la main pour frotter et tapoter le dos du loup-garou, soupira. ''Il n'y a pas de politique de mutilation.''

''Ça ne ressemblait pas à ça la nuit dernière.''

''_Tu as douze ans !_''

Remus inspira profondément. ''La prochaine fois.'' Dit-il calmement, posant sa tasse avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de regrettable avec -comme la jeter à la tête de Sirius. ''_Je_ ferais les charmes de silence.''

Il commençait à regretter d'avoir emménagé. Juste un peu. (Pas vraiment.)

.

''_Ça m'inquiète._'' Lut Harry dans la dernière lettre de Neville. ''M_es deux premières pensées en lisant les nouvelles à propos de Lestrange furent 'Quelle est la probabilité qu'Harry soit pris dans ça' et 'Est-ce que je veux vraiment l'encourager'._''

''Ta foi en moi est très flatteuse.'' Répondit Harry, ce à quoi Neville renvoya. ''_Tu es, après tout, la personne la plus terrifiante que j'ai jamais rencontrée_.''

Est-ce qu'Harry devrait se sentir offensé ? Probablement. Mais il le prit comme un compliment quand même.

Draco, d'un autre côté, écrivit. ''_Si je te dis que ma Tante Bellatrix essaie de chercher refuge dans le manoir de ma famille, peux-tu me promettre de lui donner le même traitement que Lockhart ?_''

''Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je sais ce qui est arrivé à Lockhart ?'' Contra Harry.

''_Je me fiche de ce que tu as fais, je préfère ne pas avoir affaire à une Black folle._'' Répondit furieusement Draco. ''_Tu es chanceux que ton parchien (jeux de mot anglais avec dogfather ou lieu de godfather qui veut dire parrain) aille bien et qu'il ne rêve pas de porter la progéniture du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des gestes sur la façon de rendre ça possible, et je jure sur Merlin, je sais que tu ris mais c'est dégoûtant et encore plus que mes jeunes oreilles peuvent prendre-_''

Harry lui envoya une lettre charmée qui avait son rire en écho.

''Ta fan numéro un te cherche.'' Écrit Harry à Tom, en joignant allègrement l'article à la lettre. ''J'ai entendu d'une source sûre qu'elle cherchait actuellement l'amour.''

''_Harry, mon âme-sœur,_'' Répondit Tom. ''_ne commence pas._''

.

Pour leur anniversaire, Harry et Neville décidèrent d'organiser une fête combinée plutôt que deux fêtes consécutives. Ce qui voulait dire que toute leurs classes étaient invitées. Oui, même les Serpentards.

Harry fut franchement surpris que quelques serpents viennent, considérant les interactions personnelles minimales qu'il avait eu avec eux sauf pour Draco, mais c'était la fête d'anniversaire de deux héritiers de la famille très bien considérés.

''Ce serait stupide de la part de qui que ce soit de laisser passer ça.'' Renifla Daphné Greengrass et près d'elle Tracey Davis acquiesça. ''Parkinson et Bulstrode sont trop simples pour comprendre ce genre d'opportunités et les introductions de se présenter à ce genre de fêtes.''

Et elle n'avait pas tort. Sirius et Augusta Londubat s'étaient vraiment surpassé. Harry et Neville avaient peut-être été responsables d'inviter leurs paires, mais comme il s'agissait d'une fête d'anniversaire commune de l'Héritier Londubat et l'Héritier Potter, Augusta n'avait pas laissé place à la discussion, de même que celle de ses connaissances qui seraient invitées. Et étant une traditionnaliste très respectée, ça voulait dire un bon nombre de gens de la haute bourgeoisie. Sirius d'un autre côté, pour ne pas être en reste, incitait d'anciens camarades de classe et amis avec lesquels il avait renoué, dont la plupart étaient des professionnels respectés dans leur domaine. Ron faillit trébucher lorsqu'il reconnut un premier membre des Chudley Cannons et le premier attrapeur de réserve des Puddlemere United parmi eux.

''Je suis à peu près sûr que votre fête compte plus de personnalités prestigieuses qu'aucune des miennes.'' Commenta Draco, pas vraiment dérangé parce qu'après quelques années, de telles choses sont devenues obsolètes.

''Tu as le Ministre qui vient aux tiennes.'' Pointa Harry.

''Certains dirait que c'est un inconvénient.''

''Assez vrai.''

Neville, surprenament, n'avait pas l'air accablé. Juste exaspéré.

''Elle le fait à tous mes anniversaires.'' Se lamenta-t-il. ''C'était trop de pression pour un enfant, tous ses adultes attendent tellement de toi alors que tu ne peux même pas faire un coup de magie accidentelle.''

Harry lui tapota l'épaule sympathiquement.

Dans l'ensemble, la fête se passa bien. Bien sûr il y eu un moment sombre quand quelqu'un mentionna Frank et Alice Londubat et ensuite un autre moment sombre quand quelqu'un d'autre mentionna James et Lily Potter, et un autre quand des invités adultes à l'inconfortable réalisation que les deux garçons qui fêtaient leur anniversaire étaient orphelins après une guerre qui n'était pas la leur après avoir été directement pris pour cible par Vous-Savez-Qui, et franchement, Harry pensait que ces gens étaient hilarants.

Il n'avait pas reçu autant de cadeaux depuis l'anniversaire après avoir vaincu Tom pour la première fois.

Puis, alors que la fête se finissait, un des aurors de haut rang présent reçut un patronus pas très subtil avec un message.

_''Bellatrix Lestrange a été vue dans le Chemin de Travers.''_

Harry ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu Narcissa Malfoy si calmement enragée.

.

Le jour suivant, Harry eut deux nouvelles : une de la Gazette des Sorciers, qui sensationnalisait l'événement et passait sous silence les deux morts dans l'Allée des Embrumes en faveur des trois blessés du Chemin de Travers, et une de Draco, qui lui racontait que Bellatrix n'était rentrée à la maison et que sa mère était complètement furieuse. Même son père se tenait à l'écart de la matriarche en colère, sans jamais perdre son sang froid.

Lestrange n'avait pas fait d'autre apparition remarquable, même après que la liste des fournitures de Poudlard ait été envoyée et le Chemin de Travers débordait d'étudiants de Poudlard et de leur famille pour la semaine suivante.

Harry fut capable de rencontrer Tom une fois de plus, au McDonald à Londres. Tom ne voulait pas l'admettre mais il avait développé le goût du fast-food au cours de tant de vies, qu'il y avait des jours où la nourriture grasse lui manquait.

''Est-ce qu'il ne te nourrisse pas assez à Durmstrang ?'' Harry plissa les yeux face à la double quantité de nourriture comparée aux portions habituelles de Tom. ''Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu manger deux grand combo en une seule fois auparavant.''

''Je suis un garçon en pleine croissance.'' Dit Tom impassible, déballant son premier burger. ''Aussi, je reste dans le dortoir l'été à Durmstrang, tu te souviens ? Nous nous débrouillons seuls, en ce qui concerne la nourriture. Et le demi-vampire deux portes plus bas a eut le culot de laisser une poche de sang dans le garde-manger froid communal et devine ce qui a explosé sur la nourriture de tout le monde la nuit dernière ?''

''Oh, ew. Tu ne peux pas t'acheter un mini-frigo ?'' Harry plissa le nez à la pensée de sang inconnu sur sa nourriture. ''Ou refroidir un placard, peu importe. Mon dieu, les sorciers Européens ont besoin d'atteindre le niveau du Japon et faire fonctionner l'électronique avec la magie. Ma Nintendo Switch me manque parfois.''

''Ça n'existera pas avant au moins deux autres décennies, chéri.''

''Bah, imbécile. Je sais que ton smartphone te manque aussi, trésor.'' Harry fourra quelques frites dans sa bouche. ''Je souhaiterai que la quatrième année arrive plus vite. C'est tellement _ennuyant_ en ce moment.''

''Bellatrix se promène et ce n'est pas assez excitant pour toi ?'' Tom sirota son verre. Le jus de citrouille est bien et tout, mais rien ne valait les boissons gazeuses moldu. ''Pas que je dise que je ne partage pas ce sentiment. Il y a un long moment avant que je puisse terroriser mon école avant qu'elle ne devienne un peu défraîchie.''

''Eh, elle va se montrer à Poudlard, je pense. Ou se fera capturer. C'est une sorcière capable et puissante, mais pas exactement l'outil le plus brillant du hangar après tout ce temps de qualité avec les détraqueurs.'' Harry haussa les épaules. ''En plus, nous l'attendons depuis si longtemps ! Le tournois des Trois Sorciers est ce que nous préparons depuis toute ces années !''

''Tu ne peux pas attendre pour m'épouser à nouveau, hein ?'' Sourit Tom et Harry lui tira la langue avec maturité. ''Et la cour est la première étape.''

''S'il te plais, je sais que tu aimes ce genre de chose.'' Il renifla. ''Je me souviens de toi durant notre soixante-troisième vie, tu étais complètement fou.''

Tom ria. ''Tu n'as pas aimé les papillons chantants ?''

Harry renifla et sourit tendrement à Tom. ''J'ai aimé les papillons chantants. Les pandas dansants, par contre…''

''Les papillons chantants ? Les pandas dansants ?''

Harry et Tom sursautèrent et se tournèrent sur leurs sièges pour faire face à une Hermione complètement déconcertée.

''Hermione ?'' Couina réellement Harry. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

''Harry ? Je me rendais dans une librairie et je t'ai vu ici à travers la fenêtre et…'' Hermione cligna des yeux, les écarquilla, allant de lui à Tom. ''Et… qui… ?''

Tom retrouva rapidement son calme et lui adressa un sourire qui frôlait la grimace.

''Marvolo Thomas Gaunt, ravi de vous rencontrer.''

''Hermione Granger, ravie aussi de vous rencontrer.'' Sa surprise quitta rapidement son visage, vite remplacé par des yeux perçants plissés. ''Harry ne t'a jamais mentionné avant. Quel âge as-tu ? Tu ne sembles pas avoir notre âge.''

Harry, connaissant très bien les nuances d'Hermione Granger, eut un raté. ''Hermione : ce n'est pas comme ça !''

''Ce n'est pas comme quoi ?'' Demanda Tom, un peu amusé.

''Ce n'est pas comme quoi, Harry ?'' Hermione fronça les sourcils vers son ami. ''Ça ressemblait vraiment à _ça_ il y a quelques minutes. Honnêtement Harry, je m'en fiche que tu sois gay, mais il y a un terme appelé _mineur_, et-''

Tom toussa pour couvrir un rire alors qu'Harry commençait à être mortifié. ''Je vous assure, Miss Granger, que malgré la façon dont je me présente, je n'ai que quinze ans allant sur seize.''

''Oh.'' Hermione hésita. ''Vous avez juste, l'air plus âgé. Pas physiquement, mais l'air autour de vous. Sans offense.''

''Aucun souci.'' Tom fit un signe de main. ''Les gens disent que j'agis et semble plus mature que mon âge.''

''Il est aussi l'un des nôtres, Hermione.'' L'informa Harry, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent comme il s'y attendait. ''Il va dans une autre école, cependant.''

''Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu parler des autres écoles ! Il y a un manque d'information à ce sujet dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard mais il y a suffisamment de mentions pour savoir qu'elles existent. Vous venez de laquelle ? Ilvermorny ? Beauxbatons ?''

''Durmstrang, en fait.''

Hermione laissa échapper un halètement ravi. ''Durmstrang ! Oh, c'est magnifique ! C'est vrai que le Campus est en Sibérie ?''

Ils finirent pas passer la journée ensemble, tous les trois. Tom étant la seule personne qu'Harry connaissait qui pouvait suivre la bibliothèque de connaissance d'Hermione et cela ce montrait à quel point, vu qu'ils discutaient de sujets variés sans perdre de temps. Ils l'accompagnèrent dans une librairie moldu et ils repartirent tous avec au moins deux ou trois livres, même Harry, qui n'avait pas eu l'intention de regarder.

Après qu'ils se soient séparés d'Hermione et juste avant qu'il ne soit temps pour Tom de rentrer. Harry le regarda pensivement et fredonna.

''Tu ne penses pas parfois à quel point nous avons changé?'' Lui demanda Harry. ''Si dans ma première vie quelqu'un m'avais dit que Tom Riddle et Hermione Granger s'entendraient bien, je leur aurais ri au nez puis leur aurait jeté un sort d'oubli.''

''Un cycle continu de mort et de réincarnation met les choses en perspective.'' Dit simplement Tom. ''J'ai appris il y a longtemps que même si certains moldu sont vils et ne méritent pas de vivre, la même chose pouvait être dite pour le genre magique. Ils sont l'exception, pas la règle et réaliser ça c'était… eh bien, tu sais ce que c'est. Ça aide d'avoir vécu une bonne et une mauvaise enfance, mais plus important je l'ai expérimenté avec quelqu'un. Si je ne t'avais pas eu avec moi, je serais devenu fou il y a pas mal de vies, pour ma grande mégalomanie d'immortalité en tant que Lord Voldemort.''

''Tu réchauffes mon cœur, chéri.'' Taquina Harry mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il était touché. ''Tu as raison cependant. Ça a été une expérience. Et je me demande si c'est la dernière, vu que nous avons fait le tour complet. Je ne dirai pas que je ne suis pas soulagé si c'était le cas mais en même temps, une partie de moi espère que ça ne l'ai pas.'' Soupira Harry avec nostalgie. ''Ça aurait été sympa, tu sais ?''

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, avant que leurs mains ne s'unissent et que Tom dise. ''Je sais.''

.

Voila la fin du chapitre 9 ! Hermione qui tombe sur Harry et Tom au McDo tout va bien XD Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous avez aimé ? Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	10. Chapitre 10

Auteur : tetsurashian

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à tetsurashian qui **ne** m'a **pas** accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction (car je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de ce dernier, mais je lui ai envoyé un message pour dire que je postait sa fic et que si ça ne lui plaisait pas je la retirerai ! Vous êtes prévenus.). Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Angry Slytherin, Triskelle sparrow, Akarisnape, loulou82 et Elenvyah pour vos Reviews.

Merci à: 9Laila4, Aetyss, , Akarisnape, akuryouxxakuma, Amber Woods, ame197, Angy Slytherin, Annaele Tiam, Athenos27, aurelb5434, AuroreMalfoy, Baek-V, Calhendi, Cecilia magali18, Cheshire. , chlo007, , , Dans-mes-rêves, durzo-blitz, edgarde, Eilinel6, Elenvyah, Enid Lupin, Fairyglither, fanfics-mangas62, Fleurie, Goldhora, Haelya, harrymania 1978, Hebihime, Hyoukami, isidris-shiro, Kaizoku-Onee-Chan, karasu35, katakumime, Kayatokato, KuroiUsagi-Chan, Leanolya, Lerugamine, liline8955, lilise07, LilyCatSunshine Lily sans idee, liloupovitch, Loaw, Lokki1, LolitaUp, lothiniel1, loulou82, Lyxiie, makaisword, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Mathy5358, Mi'Night, Mikeroy, Minilod, misa2, MissYoYo, Mithuriel, mizuki akuma, MlleElene, nagissa28, neilkal, Nekuko, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Odyssea-fic, Orelian, potter241, , Priscilla dit l'ange de la mor, ramiaholy, RedBloodAlice, Rosalie dido, sandra7814, Schama Llow1, Shaunii, shishi-sama76, Small children, Sorciere6174, Subaru-2501, Taeyth, Tiphtiph, toundra95, Triskell sparrow, Tsuki Banrrit, Vindixta, virg139, Wolfly2494, XAmethysteX et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture~

Chapitre 10 :

_'Harry,_

_J'ai reçu ma chouette avec les livres commandés sur la politique magique que Marvolo m'a recommandé et oh, j'ai tellement de questions ! Penses-tu que ça le dérangerait terriblement si je lui écrivais pour discuter de ces politiques avec moi ? J'admets qu'en temps que Né-moldu, que certaines semblent très obsolètes, biaisés ou simplement déroutantes. Je suppose que je pourrais demander à Neville et Draco à la place mais je sens que je comprendrais mieux si j'en parlait à Marvolo, tu sais ? Ne t'en fais pas ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te voler ton homme (clin d'oeil)._

_Et ne le nie pas, je n'ai que surpris le dernier bout de votre conversation mais vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez, c'était très révélateur, tu sais._

_En parlant de ça, tu veux que je garde votre relation secrète ? J'imagine que ça soulèverait quelques questions sur le pourquoi tu connais quelqu'un de Durmstrang (et je ne vais pas te forcer, promis) alors je comprends si tu veux garder ça secret. Je sais que j'ai laissé échappé parfois des affaires personnelles sur toi mais j'ai appris de mes erreurs. Pas besoin de savoir à propos de tes affaires personnelles si tu ne le veux pas, je m'en assurerais. Du moins, peut-être que tu devrais le présenter à Neville, Ron et Draco ? Un de tes amis est aussi le notre, tu sais. (Et je ne dirais rien sur le fait qu'il n'était pas à ta fête d'anniversaire. Vous avez probablement vos raisons, tu en as toujours.)_

_En tout cas, je te verrai à King Cross la semaine prochaine !_

_Avec amour, Hermione'_

_._

''Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ? Tes livres, parchemins, plumes ? Assez de chaussettes ?'' S'agita Remus, enlevant un peu de cendre des épaules d'Harry. ''Si tu réalise que tu as oublié quelque chose, envoie-nous une chouette et nous te l'enverrons, okay ?''

''Oui, maman.'' Gazouilla Harry, plus amusé qu'embarrassé par le loup-garou en mode maman et sourit encore plus quand Remus roula des yeux. ''Cependant je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse jamais avoir assez de chaussettes.''

''Il ira bien, Remus.'' Renifla Sirius alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Poudlard Express. ''Il est en troisième année maintenant ! La prochaine fois, il arrivera à la maison avec une petite amie ou un petit ami ou le connaissant, possiblement les deux.'' Sirius s'arrêta un moment et fit une grimace. ''À la réflexion, oublions ce dernier point. Un contrat fiançailles pour ça serait chiant.''

''Harry !'' L'appela Draco à distance alors qu'il se rapprochait rapidement d'eux, ses parents se traînant avec langueur derrière. ''Te voilà. Neville nous a déjà trouvé un compartiment.''

''Cousine Narcissa !'' Sourit vivement Sirius en voyant sa relative. ''Enchanté de voir que tu es toujours aussi radieuse qu'avant.''

Narcissa, à son crédit, n'eut aucun battements de cils. ''Cousin Sirius. On pourrait dire la même chose de toi.''

''Toujours rien venant de notre chère Bella ?'' Demanda Sirius pas si innocemment. ''Parmi nous, les Black qui se battent encore, j'aurais pensé que tu serais la première vers qui elle accourrerait.''

En un battement, l'air se refroidit et le reste d'entre eux, incluant Lucius, échangèrent des regards inconfortables.

''Heureusement, tu as tort.'' Sourit froidement Narcissa. ''J'imagine que ma chère _ancienne_ sœur a abandonné notre famille en faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'elle continue de poursuivre.''

''Nous devons y aller, Narcissa.'' Interrompit doucement Lucius avant que la situation ne dégénère davantage. ''Et Draco a besoin de bientôt montrer dans le train, il part dans quelques minutes.''

Et avec ça, elle redevint une mère poule.

''Ta mère est vraiment terrifiante.'' Dit Harry à Draco en se dirigeant vers leur compartiment. ''Comme, sans vouloir offenser ton père mais entre eux deux, je lui tournerait le dos à lui, pas à elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me poignarderait si je le faisais.''

''Ne soit pas stupide.'' Renifla Draco. ''Elle t'aime bien. En plus elle préférerait utiliser sa baguette plutôt qu'un objet plébéien comme un _couteau_.''

Ils montèrent dans le train quelques minutes avant le dernier coup de sifflet et trouvèrent Neville en un rien de temps. Bien sûr, Hermione et Ron étaient déjà avec lui.

''Mais voici la chose.'' Disait Hermione quand ils entrèrent dans le compartiment. ''Dans le cas d'utilisation de magie par des mineurs dans une maison magique par rapport à une maison moldue, n'est-ce pas l'enfant dans celle moldue qui est sévèrement désavantagé ? Le Ministère ne peut pas différencier la magie de l'enfant ou des parents dans la maison magique, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Non, ils ne peuvent pas.'' Neville acquiesça. ''Je peux utiliser ma baguette dans n'importe quel endroit concentré en magie, que ce soit chez moi ou dans le Chemin de Travers.''

''Mais je ne peux pas.'' Hermione sembla frustrée.

''C'est à cause de la Trace.'' Draco roula des yeux alors qu'il prenait un siège. ''Nous la recevons tous quand on a onze ans d'une manière ou d'une autre et elle ne se brise que quand tu atteins tes dix-sept ans. C'est comme ça que le Ministère sait quand et où de la magie se produit près d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière mineurs.''

''Le problème est qu'ils ne savent pas qui l'exécute.'' Continua Harry. ''Donc, disons qu'un elfe de maison utilise un charme de vol stationnaire dans la même maison qu'une né-moldue comme toi, tu prendras le blâme. Mais si dans les même circonstances ça arrive dans une zone magique, ils ne se soucieront pas trop de l'examiner.''

Hermione fronça les sourcils. ''Il y a trop de trous. Quel est le rayon de la Trace ? Si tu as un elfe de maison et un sorcier adulte près de toi et que l'elfe utilise de la magie, c'est attribué à toi ou au sorcier adulte ?''

''Ugh, je ne savais même pas que c'était un problème pour les né-moldu.'' Ron plissa le nez. ''Maman est à cheval sur les règles, mais Papa nous laisse faire quelques charmes à la maison et nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes.''

''Tu vis à Ottery St. Catchpole, cependant. Il y a cinq familles qui vivent là-bas, incluant la tienne.'' Pointa Neville.

''As-tu demandé à Marvolo ?'' Demanda Harry avec désinvolture, ignorant les oreilles des autres garçons qui s'intéressèrent au nom inconnu. ''Tu sais qu'il a une étrange connaissance de pratiquement toutes les lois sorcières.''

''Marvolo ?'' Demanda curieusement ensemble Neville et Draco.

''Marvolo ?'' Ah, _voila_ la jalousie de Ron Weasley.

Hermione lui sourit, probablement de fierté qu'Harry prenne en compte son conseil, aussi subtile qu'il soit. ''Pas encore ! J'attends toujours sa réponse à ma dernière lettre. Nous sommes en plein débat sur les lois sur les créatures magiques quand j'ai commencé à lire _Lois des Mineurs pour les Sorcières et Sorciers_.''

''Qui est Marvolo ?'' Se renfrogna Ron, semblant assez mécontent d'apprendre qu'Hermione échangeait des lettres avec un sorcier inconnu.

''C'est un ami d'Harry venant de Durmstrang. C'est un gars très gentil.'' Babilla Hermione, ignorant l'humeur aigrie de Ron. ''J'ai croisé Harry et Marvolo un jour à Londres -du côté moldu- par pure coïncidence. Il sait vraiment ce qu'il fait ! Il m'a donné toutes ses recommandations de livres sur pratiquement tous les sujets que je voulais mieux connaître ! Il y en avait tellement que mes parents ont dû me parler d'un budget de livres. Je n'ai jamais eu de budget de livres depuis que j'ai découvert la lecture !''

Harry gloussa d'amusement et sourit alors que Draco et Neville avaient une crise interne à ce que ça voulait dire pour lui d'avoir un ami de Durmstrang.

''Durmstrang, hein.'' Commença lentement Draco, partageant un regard avec Neville, qui était l'autre personne à part Harry qui savait que la réputation de l'école était au-dessus de '_c'est une des école de Magie Noire qui a expulsé Grindelwald_.' ''Mon père a envisagé de m'inscrire là-bas mais ma mère à insisté pour Poudlard, parce que c'était la tradition et significativement plus proche de la maison.''

''Tu n'as pas invité Marvolo à ta fête d'anniversaire.'' Ajouta ensuite Neville auquel Harry haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

''Eh bien, la découverte d'un Gaunt orphelin mettrait la Grande-Bretagne Sorcière en désordre, non ?'' Harry rit presque à leurs sourcils levés à cause d'Harry ? Laisser passer une chance de générer du chaos ? ''Il n'était pas prêt pour toute cette attention pour le moment.'' Un mensonge complet et total.

''Gaunt ? Ce me paraît familier.'' Grogna Ron, la curiosité le remportant sur la jalousie pour une fois.

''Tu as raison.'' Draco fronça les sourcils. ''Je l'ai déjà entendu avant.''

''Moi aussi ?'' Neville se gratta la tête. Tous les trois gigotèrent un peu tout en pensant à _pourquoi_.

Hermione semblait confuse. Harry calcula que _c'était_ le sujet Sorcellerie Britannique qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé. Surprenament, considérant les membres de leur groupe d'amis.

Neville, bénis son cœur partial, pour percuter en premier. ''Les familles Londubat, Malfoy et Weasley font toutes parties des Vingt-Huit Sacrés.'' Murmura-t-il en réalisant. ''Abbot, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, _Gaunt_-''

Draco qui l'avait finalement rattrapé, haleta. ''Il n'y a pas eu de Gaunt depuis des _décennies _! Nous pensions qu'ils étaient tous morts !''

''Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai reconnu un nom de cette stupide liste.'' Murmura Ron, horrifié. ''C'est entièrement de la faute à Percy !''

''Quelle liste ?'' Demanda Hermione, sa patience finalement épuisé. ''Que sont les Vingt-Huit Sacrés ?''

Harry, la petite merde qu'il était, caqueta.

.

''La liste en elle-même importe peu.'' Se moqua Draco. ''La plupart des familles de nos jours le considèrent comme un trophée. Sans substance. C'est une liste obsolète aussi et je suis quasiment sûr que certaines d'entre elles ont corrompu Cantankerous Nott la dedans, ou du moins, un amont considérable de pot de vins. Je veux dire, les Potter n'étaient pas dedans et jusqu'à ce que la mère d'Harry n'arrive, il n'y avait plus une goutte de sang moldu dans l'arbre familiale.''

''C'est une stupide liste.'' Agréa Ron et il le savait, sa famille détestait être associé à ça. Tout ces gens qui considérait les Weasley comme 'traites à leur sang' venaient de familles de cette liste, après tout. ''Percy pense que c'est un gros problème cependant, comme si ça l'aidera d'embrasser quelques culs après avoir obtenu son diplôme de Poudlard.''

"Ron!"

''Quoi ? C'est un idiot pompeux, Hermione !''

''Ce qui compte, c'est que les Gaunt, malgré toute leur infamie de consanguinité excessive, était à un moment donné une famille _très_ prestigieuse. Ils étaient des descendants directs de Salazar Serpentard. Ils ont peut-être tout gâché à la fin et sont morts dans le misère et la honte mais comme héritier de la famille ça mérite tout de même notre attention.'' Expliqua Neville. ''Ma grand-mère a dit que les vieilles familles étaient en train de mourir, surtout avec les effusions de sang de la dernière guerre. Pourquoi penses-tu que notre classe est significativement plus petite que les sixièmes et septièmes années ? La plupart d'entre nous n'ont qu'un héritier, les Weasley étant une exception. Alors la réintroduction d'une vieille famille pourrait être une très bonne chose pour la santé de notre société, même si ce n'est qu'un membre en ce moment.''

''Aussi longtemps que ce n'est pas un abruti.'' Marmonna Ron.

''Tu veux dire aussi longtemps qu'il ne drague pas Hermione ?'' Sourit Draco, faisant rougir et cracher Ron.

''Aw, aller Ron.'' Roucoula Harry alors que son ami lui lançait un regard noir. ''On te taquine juste.''

Hermione, elle-même un peu rose, souffla. ''S'il-te-plaît arrête. En plus, je suis certaine qu'il ne s'intéresse absolument pas à moi. Il a déjà _quelqu'un_ en tête.'' Elle haussa les sourcils vers Harry, qui le fit sourire davantage. Heureusement, personne d'autre n'approfondit ses mots.

Harry frappa ses mains et piailla joyeusement. ''Eh bien, dans tout les cas, avez-vous entendu parler-''

Les roues du trains crissèrent fortement quand il s'arrêta soudainement et les lumières s'éteignirent. En quelques secondes, l'air devint froid et glacé et du givre se forma sur les fenêtres. La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit avec précaution, une main noire et osseuse apparue dans la pièce avant d'être accueillit par le visage terrifiant d'un des gardiens de prison d'Azkaban.

''-détraqueurs.''

.

Madame Pomfrey vit tout le monde qui descendait du train sur le quai de Poudlard, un panier de chocolat à la main et un peu de potion calmante pour les étudiants. Elle avait été furieuse quand elle avait entendu ce qu'il s'était passé et désapprouvait le Directeur pour avoir autorisé cela en premier lieu. Comme si des détraqueurs à Poudlard n'étaient pas assez mauvais !

Les enfants semblaient un peu effrayés et ils acceptèrent tous avec gratitude le chocolat, même si la sorcière au chariot avait probablement épuisé son stock pour les étudiants dans l'immédiat. Assez curieusement, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient besoin de potion calmante.

Cédric Diggory, qui avait eu quelques nouvelles premières années agrippées à ses robes, lui expliqua gracieusement. ''Potter a invoqué un Patronus, Professeur.'' Dit-il d'une manière factuelle, comme si c'était une chose commune à faire pour un enfant de treize ans ! ''il a chassé tous les détraqueurs et a patrouillé dans le train jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions. Cela nous a apaisés.'' Et Poppy ne put argumenter cela. Les Patronus étaient réputés pour avoir un effet apaisant pour lutter contre les séquelles de la présence d'un détraqueur.

''Je l'ai lu dans un livre.'' Lui dit Potter quand elle lui en parla. Son Patronus _corporel_ enroulé paresseusement autour de ses épaules, la regardant avec des yeux curieux. ''J'ai pensé, un souvenir heureux plus de la magie égale au-revoir ma vieille amie les ténèbres, autant essayer.''

Le garçon était mystérieux et avec un potentiel terrifiant à la limite, mais aussi, elle était contente qu'il l'ait lu dans un livre. C'était un garçon si brillant et gentil. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer sans son Patronus.

Mais quelle forme curieuse, cependant.

''Parfois Madame Prongs me manque un peu.'' Dit Harry à Tom à travers le miroir après le festin de bienvenu, pendant lequel Dumbledore avait essayé d'expliquer à un corps étudiant incertain la présence des détraqueurs à Poudlard. ''Pas que le serpent ne soit pas cool mais tu sais.''

Tom haussa les épaules, parce que non, il ne savait pas vraiment. ''Je n'ai été capable de produire un Patronus corporel qu'après quelques vies.''

''Et à ce moment-là, ils furent des serpents.'' Se souvint Harry. ''Symbole de renaissance, transformation et d'immortalité, très approprié pour nous.''

.

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Les détraqueurs sont à Poudlard et Harry parle de Tom à ses amis vu qu'Hermione les a grillé XD Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	11. Chapitre 11

Auteur : tetsurashian

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à tetsurashian qui **ne** m'a **pas** accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction (car je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de ce dernier, mais je lui ai envoyé un message pour dire que je postait sa fic et que si ça ne lui plaisait pas je la retirerai ! Vous êtes prévenus.). Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Triskelle sparrow, Tsuki Banritt, loulou82 et Lerugamine pour vos Reviews.

Merci à: 9Laila4, Aetyss, , Akarisnape, akuryouxxakuma, Amber Woods, ame197, ange de un cisme, Angy Slytherin, Annaele Tiam, Athenos27, aurelb5434, AuroreMalfoy, Baek-V, Calhendi, Cecilia magali18, Cheshire. , chlo007, , , Dans-mes-rêves, Drenith, durzo-blitz, edgarde, Eilinel6, Elenvyah, Enid Lupin, Fairyglither, fanfics-mangas62, Fleurie, Goldhora, Haelya, harrymania 1978, Hebihime, Hyoukami, isidris-shiro, Kaizoku-Onee-Chan, karasu35, katakumime, Kayatokato, KuroiUsagi-Chan, Leanolya, Lerugamine, liline8955, lilise07, Lilith Florent, LilyCatSunshine Lily sans idee, liloupovitch, Loaw, Lokki1, LolitaUp, lothiniel1, loulou82, Lyxiie, makaisword, Malika-Iblis, marjo1607, Mathy5358, melanie-ripoteau, Mi'Night, Mikeroy, Minilod, miri14, misa2, Miss green rabbit, MissYoYo, Mithuriel, mizuki akuma, MlleElene, nagissa28, neilkal, Nekuko, nonotiti02, Noyr Desyre, Odyssea-fic, Orelian, potter241, , Priscilla dit l'ange de la mor, ramiaholy, RedBloodAlice, Rosalie dido, sandra7814, Schama Llow1, Shaunii, shishi-sama76, Small children, Sorciere6174, Subaru-2501, Taeyth, Tiphtiph, toundra95, Triskell sparrow, Tsuki Banrrit, Vindixta, virg139, Wolfly2494, XAmethysteX et yaoi-chan-poowa pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture~

Chapitre 11 :

La plus grande déception de l'année arriva rapidement.

Harry savait que Remus n'allait pas enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année, vu que lui et Sirius étaient content de jouer à la maison et d'accord pour dire que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait soupirer désolé du piètre auror qu'ils avaient eu à la place. Quel était son nom déjà ? Harry ne s'en souciait pas.

''Eh bien.'' Draco plissa son nez vers leur nouveau professeur, qui trébucha sur rien alors que les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards regardaient avec tristesse leurs manuels. ''Encore une autre année d'auto-apprentissage, on dirait, Merlin, pas étonnant que Poudlard soit sous-performante en Défense comparé à toutes les autres écoles dans le monde. Nous ne pouvons même pas avoir un professeur décent pour une année et ce qu'on a, ne reste jamais jusqu'aux examens de fin d'année.''

Au mot 'auto-apprentissage' de Draco, une ampoule s'alluma dans l'esprit d'Harry.

''Je viens _juste_ d'avoir une idée.'' Harry sourit lentement et Draco sentit la trépidation lui ramper le long de la colonne vertébrale.

.

''Hey, mes merveilleux meilleurs amis.'' Sourit Harry aux quatres autres quand ils se retrouvèrent au déjeuner. ''J'ai une faveur.''

''Oh non.'' Soupira Neville et Ron impuissant en regardant le déjeuner dans le Grand Hall.

''Puis-je au moins remplir mon estomac avant, mec ? Ça rendra les nouvelles plus facile.''

Hermione frappa légèrement l'épaule du garçon en signe de réprimande. ''Il n'a encore rien dit ! Honnêtement, les garçons !''

''Je le promets, je ne vous emmènerai pas dans le coin des filles cette fois.'' Jura solennellement Harry. ''C'est complètement légal et convenable !'' Il agita une feuille de parchemin que le Professeur Flitwick lui avait joyeusement tendu quinze minutes avant.

Les yeux d'Hermione qui suivait le parchemin agité, terriblement curieuse et était sur le point de l'attraper quand Draco la dépassa.

''Moi, Professeur Filius Flitwick, je m'engage à parrainer et à superviser le Club de Duel et de Défense, dirigé par l'étudiant Harry Potter, aussi longtemps qu'ils sont un minimum de six étudiants membres. L'objectif du club est d'approfondir l'étude pratique des sortilèges défensifs et offensifs appropriés pour les étudiants de septième année et moins.'' Les sourcils de Draco se levèrent. ''Un club ?''

''C'est brillant !'' S'exclama vivement Hermione. ''Je savais que nous avions des clubs étudiants et que nous pouvions en créer mais je n'ai jamais pensé a en faire un pour rattraper les leçons malheureusement pauvres que nous avons eues en Défense.''

''C'est plutôt cool, en fait.'' Ajouta Ron. ''Je pensais par exemple, que ce serait pire que de rejoindre un club, en supposant que ce soit la faveur. Nous avons besoin d'un sixième membre, cependant.''

Neville jeta un regard ironique à Ron. ''Avec le professeur de Défense qu'on a ? nous pourrions littéralement demander à n'importe qui et ils signeraient en un battement.''

Au moment où Neville eut fini de parler, une petite main délicate prit le parchemin de la main de Draco et ils se tournèrent tous pour voir une petite seconde année, blonde, écrire son nom et signer juste en dessous de Harry sur la liste de membre.

Ses yeux étourdis se levèrent vers eux et Harry ne put que rire de la perplexité de ses amis. ''C'est un plaisir de t'avoir, Lovegood.''

Luna pétilla avec son sourire. ''Tout le plaisir est pour moi.''

.

''Eh bien Mr. Potter, il semblerait que tout soit en ordre. Le Directeur devrait être assuré que je pourrais gérer, bien sûr, mais il oublie ce que ce vieil homme peut faire !'' Le professeur Flitwick lui sourit. ''Je dois dire, que je suis très excité pour votre club ! Ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu de vrai club de duel.'' Dit-il, oubliant complètement et sans excuse l'effort de Lockhart l'année précédente.

''Oh, ouais, nous sommes nous même assez motivé.'' Sourit Harry. ''Hermione fait déjà la liste de tous les sorts possibles que nous pourrions couvrir et je pense que Neville et Draco sont juste derrière elle à ce sujet. Même Ron a demandé quand est-ce que nous allions commencer car il avait passé le mot à ses frères et ses camarades de dortoir, alors naturellement, tout le monde chez les Gryffondor le sait.''

''Je le ferai savoir à mes étudiant et les autres Chefs de Maisons plus tard dans la soirée.'' Les yeux de Flitwick se posèrent sur le nom en cursif sous celui d'Harry. ''Je dois dire que je suis assez content que vous ayez pris Miss Lovegood sous votre aile.'' Il lui sourit avec gratitude et Harry fut en fait très touché.

''Ce n'est pas un problème. Elle est l'une des miennes à présent, même après l'avoir connue pendant trente minutes à la fin du déjeuner, mais je l'aime bien. Personne ne peut pourra dire de la me-quelque chose pour me faire changer d'avis.'' Dit-il fermement, connaissant très bien l'attitude de certains de sa maison et de ses camarades de classe à son égard. ''En outre, il manquait une Serdaigle à mon groupe. Il était temps que nous en prenions une.'' Dit joyeusement Harry.

Flitwick l'étudia intensément, avant d'acquiescer. ''Je vous en laisse le soin alors, Mr. Potter.''

.

''Mr. Potter ne cessera jamais de me surprendre, en effet.'' Commenta Filius distraitement à Pomona et Poppy, plus tard dans la soirée. De temps en temps, ils se réunissaient dans l'un de leurs bureaux pour prendre le thé et commérer. Cette fois, ils étaient dans le bureau de Poppy dans l'aile de l'infirmerie.

''Je suis assez contente qu'il soit l'un des miens.'' Sourit Pomona. ''Le garçon est merveilleux, pour commencer, mais je me souviens de l'assurance de Minerva qu'il serait dans sa maison. Oh, sa tête quand le Choixpeau a dit Poufsouffle !''

''Un pour un patronus, ma chère ?'' Taquina Poppy et Filius renifla, sachant bien que Pomona ne voulait rien dire de mal envers sa collègue, c'est bien d'avoir Minerva de temps en temps. Ses Gryffondors causaient toujours toutes sortes de problèmes aux autres maisons.

''Tout de même, un club de défense pratique est assez intelligent.'' Dit Pomona. ''J'imagine même qu'il en a assez des piètres effectifs en défense ces dernières années.''

''Tu veux dire depuis les quelques _décennies_.'' Corrigea Poppy avec ironie. ''Nous n'avons pas été capable de garder un professeur de Défense plus d'une année avant que _je_ ne sois étudiante ici. Albus doit cesser de tergiverser et doit faire examiner cette malédiction.''

''En parlant d'Albus.'' Pomona se tourna vers Filius, qui savait ce qu'elle allait dire. ''Que pense-t-il de la proposition du jeune Potter ?'' Ce n'était pas un secret pour le personnel que le Directeur était _très_ intéressé par le Garçon-Qui-À-Survécu, après tout.

''Je pouvais dire qu'il était inquiet, mais je ne lui ai pas donné de raison de refuser le club.'' Répondit pensivement Filius. ''Je crois que c'était plus le fait que Mr. Potter dirige le club qui le préoccupait, mais pourquoi, je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr.''

''Paranoïa, peut-être ?'' Dit Poppy avec indifférence. ''Il se fait vieux. Mr Potter est parfaitement clean depuis qu'il est entré à Poudlard, sauf peut-être pour l'incident du troll.''

''Un miracle, vu comment était son père et ses gardiens actuels quand ils étaient étudiants.'' Pomona soupira de soulagement. Elle se souvenait très bien des ennuis que Potter et Black avaient eu avant que Lily Evans ne les tiennent en laisse.

''Eh bien, vous pouvez dire que l'entourage de Mr Potter n'est pas un groupe éclectique.'' Dit Poppy. ''Ils sont encore jeunes mais j'imagine que dans un an ou deux, ils vont vraiment remuer les choses ici.''

.

Étonnamment, ou peut-être pas si Harry y réfléchissait, ce fut Cédric qui l'approcha en premier pour le club. Dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, en plus, où Harry jouait au gobstones avec Justin et Ernie.

''J'ai appris par le professeur Chourave que tu avais commencé un nouveau club, Potter.'' Commença agréablement Cédric et Harry cligna des yeux vers le préfet. ''Tu penses que tu peux donner quelques conseils sur le sort de Patronus ? Je suis très intéressé pour l'apprendre.''

Harry haussa les épaules et les gens reprirent de l'intérêt quand il dit. ''Peut-être, je dois toujours discuter du programme avec le Professeur Flitwick.''

Cédric acquiesça et sourit. ''Compte sur moi, alors. J'assisterai à celles qui n'interfèrent pas avec l'entraînement de Quidditch.''

''Quel club ?'' Demanda Justin et alors qu'Harry allait lui expliquer, Ernie et tous les autres écoutèrent leur camarade, il savait que lui et Flitwick allaient avoir les mains pleines de Poufsouffle.

Et franchement, il y eut une performance assez impressionnante lors de leur première rencontre le Samedi. Beaucoup d'étudiants juste curieux, même si Harry pensait que les chiffres allaient retomber au cours des prochaines semaines au profit de ceux qui étaient vraiment intéressés. Mais en attendant…

''Peut-être que nous aurions dû demander à un plus grand nombres d'élèves d'aider.'' Murmura Harry, après avoir compté le nombre d'élèves dans la grande salle de classe où ils se trouvaient alors que Flitwick prononçait son introduction et Flitwick se mit à rire, d'accord.

''Un peu plus que prévu.'' Proclama joyeusement le professeur. ''Mais c'est une chose à laquelle je suis habitué. Ne vous en faites pas, Mr Potter. Je vais m'occuper des étudiants plus âgés, vous, vous vous concentrez sur vos camarades et ceux des classes inférieures.''

''Oui monsieur !'' Harry prit joyeusement deux des cinq paniers de balles en caoutchouc alors que le professeur commençait à montrer le sort _Protego_.

''Oh non.'' Dit Draco impassible parce qu'il ne savait peut-être pas à quoi servait exactement ses balles mais en savait assez pour savoir que ce n'était pas bon. Hannah Abbott fit un bruit curieux à côté de lui.

''Oh oui.'' Harry fit tournoyer sa baguette, les yeux brillants. ''J'espère que vous avez écouté parce que je vais m'assurer de pouvoir faire rebondir autant de balles que possible sur votre bouclier _corporel_.''

.

Leur club fut un succès, bien sûr. Il avait raviver l'intérêt de beaucoup d'étudiants pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et à l'approche des examens de mi-session, il y eut un pique remarquable dans les notes de cette matière. Harry, naturellement, était toujours premier de son année mais les étudiants qui traînaient un peu dans l'aspect pratique de la DCFM comme Hannah Abbott et Lisa Turpin s'étaient améliorées de manière exponentielle après une assiduité continue.

Les choses étaient surprenament calme ces derniers mois. Harry s'attendait au moins à ce que le portrait de la Grosse Dame soit de nouveau attaqué à Halloween, cette fois à cause d'une folle Bellatrix Black, mais pas même les gardes détraqueurs ne posaient de problèmes. (Pas de trop.)

Bon sang, même le Directeur et Snape gardaient leur distance, aussi prudente soit-elle. Harry n'était pas sûr des théories de Dumbledore à son sujet et il ne s'en souciait pas particulièrement pour le moment. Au moins, le vieil homme ne l'appelait plus dans son bureau.

Mais.

''Je m'ennuie tellement, oh mon dieu.'' Gémit Harry à Tom à travers le miroir. Il était venu à la maison pour passer Yule avec Sirius et Remus et autant il les aimait tous les deux, mais mon dieu, ils étaient devenus plus domestique. ''Tellement, tellement ennuyant.''

''Pauvre Potter.'' Tom roula des yeux. ''Même ton petit club n'est pas assez excitant pour toi ?''

''Non.'' Dit avec tristesse Harry. ''Peut-être que j'aurais dû attendre qu'Ombrage n'arrive avant de le former. La furtivité ajoutait beaucoup d'excitation au premier 'cycle'.''

''Et te faire couper par sa salle plume de sang ? Je ne pense pas.'' Harry sourit au ton de Tom, c'était mignon quand il devenait possessif. ''En plus, Bellatrix n'est-elle pas encore en fuite ?''

''Aw, je pensais être le seul pour toi.'' Roucoula Harry, taquin. ''Mais voilà que tu parles d'une autre femme.''

''Dois-je te donner une nouvelle fessée, Harry.'' Dit Tom impassible et Harry ne prit pas la peine d'étouffer un rire. L'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire.

''Tu le souhaites !''

Ils partagèrent un moment de silence avant qu'Harry ne soupire.

''Tu me manques.'' Dit-il, roulant sur le ventre dans son lit. ''Ça fait bizarre d'être séparé comme ça.''

''Cela fait un moment que nous n'étions pas constamment ensemble après avoir déverrouillé nos souvenirs. Je pensais que je savourerais davantage l'espace, mais je suppose que je me suis habitué à ta présence, c'est… un sentiment étrange d'avoir cette distance physique entre nous.'' Admit Tom. ''TU me manques aussi.''

Harry sourit. ''Viens. Apparais juste à l'extérieur des barrières et je pourrais te faire rentrer discrètement, sans que Sirius ou Remus ne le sachent. S'il te plaît ?''

Tom leva un sourcils vers lui mais se radoucit. ''Eh bien, si la princesse insiste.''

.

''Harry !'' S'exclama Sirius, en entrant dans la chambre d'Harry sans avertissement. Il vit une tête de cheveux noirs sursauter au réveil brutal et sourit quand Harry tomba de son lit. ''Bellatrix est entrée par effraction dans Poudlard !''

Puis Sirius remarqua qu'il y avait un autre corps dans le lit.

''Oh mon dieu, Sirius.'' Murmura Harry avec une horreur croissante alors que Tom remuait et plissait les yeux vers son parrain.

Sirius regarda fixement le plus âgé puis son filleul, toutsdeux heureusement vêtus correctement, et puis à nouveau l'étranger. ''Remus !'' Cria-t-il sans quitter des yeux les adolescents. ''Remus ! Il y a un garçon dans le lit d'Harry !''

Ils entendirent tous les trois le bruit d'une théière qui tombait. ''Quoi?!''

''Je pensais que tu avais dit qu'ils n'en sauraient rien.'' Dit Tom à Harry.

''Je pensais que tu avais réglé l'alarme pour nous réveiller afin que tu puisses filer en douce.'' Siffla en retour Harry. Une toux empêcha la discussion d'aller plus loin et ils se tournèrent vers le parrain d'Harry.

''J'espère, mon cher Harry.'' Sourit Sirius avec un sourire maniaque. ''Que tu as une bonne explication à cela.''

.

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Harry commence un club de duel par ennui et se fait choper par Sirius alors qu'il dort avec Tom XD Vous aurez le droit à la rencontre de Tom avec Sirius et Remus dans le prochain chapitre ! Je vous laisse imaginer la scène XD Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


	12. Chapitre 12

Auteur : tetsurashian

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à tetsurashian qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : pour vos Reviews.

Merci à: pour avoir mit en favoris et Follow.

Bonne lecture~

Chapitre 12 :

''Thé ?'' Offrit Remus calmement, _trop calmement_, à Tom. Le loup-garou sourit. ''Veux-tu du sucre ou du lait avec ?''

''Du sucre, s'il-vous-plaît. Seulement deux.'' Répondit Tom avec raideur et ne quitta pas des yeux la tasse que Lupin préparait pour lui. Soit ils utilisaient un type de sucre différent, moins sucré, soit Lupin lui en mit délibérément six à la place. ''Je ne vais pas me faire empoisonner, n'est-ce pas ?'' Murmura-t-il à Harry, qui était assis à côté de lui à la table de la cuisine. Remus et Sirius assis en face d'eux, les fixant sans vergogne.

(Alors, peut-être que Tom était un peu méfiant. Mais il se souvenait très distinctement de la dernière fois qu'une figure parentale d'Harry les avait surpris au lit, et ça s'était fini par lui étant chassé hors de la maison. À moitié nu. En Janvier. Avec un père très énervé avec un fusil de chasse derrière lui.)

''Ne sois pas stupide, ils n'ont pas eu le temps d'en préparer.'' Chuchota Harry en retour et renifla quand Tom grimaça au thé bien trop sucré.

''Donc,'' Commença joyeusement Sirius. ''Harry. Bon, je sais que tu es adolescent maintenant et Merlin sait que j'ai eu ce genre de compagnie durant mes jeunes années,'' À cela Remus toussa. ''mais ça n'aurait pas été plus poli de nous dire que tu avais un _ami_ qui restait pour la nuit ?''

''Tu as eu des relations avec des filles et des garçons tout le temps quand tu étais adolescent.'' Répliqua Harry. ''Tu t'en vantais. Hypocrite.''

''C'est pourquoi je suis la meilleure personne pour te dire de ne pas avoir des garçons étrangers dans ton lit.'' Dit facilement Sirius. Remus roula des yeux.

''Ce n'est pas comme ça !'' Insista Harry. ''C'était juste un _câlin_. On avait nos vêtements.'' Sagement, Tom n'ajouta rien et se contenta de touiller son thé. Parce que c'est ce que tu faisait quand le loup-garou qui te l'avait préparé te regardait.

''Je crois que nous n'avons pas eu ton nom.'' Dit agréablement Remus à Tom, qui rencontra soigneusement ses yeux. ''Et comment connais-tu Harry. Je pensais avoir rencontré tous ses amis.''

''Mon nom est Marvolo Gaunt.'' Répondit Tom avec raideur. ''Je suis à Durmstrang et Harry et moi, nous nous connaissons bien avant qu'il ne commence à Poudlard.''

''_Gaunt_.'' Sourit Sirius de toutes ses dents. ''Cette vieille famille ? Je pensais qu'ils s'étaient consangués jusqu'à l'extinction, il y a des décennies. Ce qui n'était pas une grande perte.''

Harry s'étouffa mais Tom n'était pas du genre à se recroqueviller ou à être offensé. Même si il s'énervait un peu. ''Personne ne savait pas que mon père était de leur famille. Lui-même ne le savait pas juste avant de mourir, juste assez longtemps pour se réintégrer et de me nommer héritier. C'est l'histoire selon ma défunte mère du moins.''

''Durmstrang, tu dis ? Intéressant. Pourquoi pas Poudlard, étant donné que tu sembles être natif de Grande Bretagne.'' Sirius le regarda pensivement. ''Et ça t'aurait permis d'être plus proche d'Harry et ça aurait été bien, vu que vous êtes tous les deux _amis_.''

''Ma mère pensait qu'il serait préférable pour moi d'aller à Durmstrang.'' Le sourire de Tom était tendu. ''Je n'allais pas aller contre son gré. J'étais un peu un fils à maman, vous voyez.''

'_Un fils à maman_' murmura Harry incrédule à Tom. Harry connaissant très bien les sentiments de Tom envers Merope et même des vies n'ont toujours pas atténués l'amertume ou le mépris envers certaines de ses décisions.

''Tu es un sang-pur alors, je présume ?'' Demanda nonchalamment Sirius alors qu'il commençait à faire tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts. Harry tressaillit.

''Pas vraiment. Mon père était un sang-mêlé. Il avait un père moldu.''

''Oh ?'' Fredonna Sirius. ''Quel était le nom de ton père ? Peut-être qu'il est allé à Poudlard en même temps que nous, nous le connaissons peut-être.''

Harry essaya de se rappeler si le vrai nom de Voldemort était connu de l'Ordre du Phénix ou si c'était une de ces choses que Dumbledore gardait pour lui. Il ne pensait pas que Sirius ou Remus connaissaient le nom de Tom Riddle, mais vu la façon dont les choses avaient changés au cours de cette vie, Harry ne pouvait en être trop certain.

''J'en doute fortement, à moins que vous ayez plus de soixante ans.'' Répondit sèchement Tom et dieu, ce ton était proche de l'irrespect si Sirius se souciait réellement des subtilités des sang-purs. ''Il m'a eu assez tard dans sa vie.''

''Très bien.'' Sirius haussa les épaules. ''Je m'en fiche un peu, de toute façon, vu que je sais très bien par expérience que les lignées signifient parfois de la merde. Je veux dire, ma mère a toujours été un peu-''

''Ce qui nous préoccupe le plus,'' Interrompit fermement Remus. ''c'est la nature de ta relation avec Harry. Tu as quoi ? Quinze ou seize ans ? Harry a treize ans et bien que l'écart d'âge n'est que de trois ans, ont ne peux pas avoir bonne conscience en vous permettant d'être dans une relation intime avant qu'il n'est au moins quatorze ans.''

''Remus, c'est trop tôt pour avoir cette- cette discussion sur quand est-ce qu'il va se faire courtiser !'' Gémit Sirius. ''Harry n'est pas autorisé à se marier avant ses trente ans !''

''Oh mon dieu.'' Grogna Harry dans ses mains.

''Harry et moi sommes très amoureux.'' Dit sérieusement Tom, ce connard absolu. ''Mais je peux vous assurez que sa pureté est en sécurité jusqu'à ce que nous nous entremêlions dans les liens sacrés du mariage.''

Il y eut une pause incrédule.

''Putain de troll !'' Cria Harry alors que quelque chose en Sirius se brisa et l'ex-détenu sauta travers la table et se précipita vers le cou de Tom. Remus, avec ses réflexes impressionnant, réussit à mettre la théière et les tasses hors de danger, ne réprimandant Sirius que par : _''Attention à la porcelaine de Chine ! C'était celle de ma mère !''_

Comment au nom de Merlin, _Harry_ avait-il fini par être l'homme sain dans cette situation ?

.

''Je pense toujours que tu es un idiot.'' Dit directement Harry au moment où Tom ouvrit la porte. Il plissa les yeux vers les cadeaux de l'adolescent plus âgé. ''Ces fleurs sont pour moi ?''

Tom renifla impérieusement, tenant le bouquet plus proche de sa poitrine. ''Plus maintenant.'' Il franchit le seuil de la maison avec méfiance et seulement quand il ne fut pas ensorcelé, il donna finalement le bouquet à Harry. ''Mais je suppose que je ne peux pas les garder pour moi.''

''Comme c'est attentionné.'' Harry roula des yeux. ''Et te connaissant, les fleurs veulent dire quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ?''

''Ne devrais-tu pas le savoir ?'' Tom eut un sourire en coin. ''N'es-tu pas sorti avec un fleuriste une fois ?''

''Ouais, _toi_.''

''Ça veut dire amour, pureté et innocence.'' Déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres adolescent avec un visage impassible. ''Un bouquet très approprié pour mon _chéri_.''

''Sirius va te tuer dans ton sommeil.'' Déclara sans sympathie Harry. Tom dévoila un sourire vicieux.

''Il peut essayer.'' Tom se tourna vers Hermione, qui regardait leur échange avec de grands yeux et les sourcils levés. ''Joyeux Yule, Hermione.''

''Vous êtes le couple le plus déroutant que j'ai rencontré. Dit Hermione. ''Joyeux,er, Yule, Marvolo. Tu es fleuriste ?''

''Un job d'été. Dit facilement Tom. ''J'ai des cadeaux pour tout le monde. Je promets qu'aucun d'eux n'est particulièrement dangereux. A l'exception peut-être de ton ami Londubat.''

Harry plissa les yeux vers Tom alors qu'il prenait quelques cadeaux de ses mains. ''As-tu été ensorcelé ? Empoisonné ? As-tu mangé quelque chose de douteux ? Tu es étrangement gentil et décent.''

''Je suis sain de corps et d'esprit.'' Dit Tom alors qu'ils se rendaient dans le salon où tout le monde était rassemblé. ''Je ne me drogue pas pour rendre ce rassemblement plus simple pour moi, Harry chéri.''

''Ah Marvolo !'' Salua joyeusement Sirius en sortant de nulle part et portant un chapeau de noël rouge évident. ''Content que tu l'aies fait.'' Il frappa joyeusement le dos de Tom comme si il n'avait pas tenté d'étrangler l'adolescent deux jours plus tôt.

''Merci de m'avoir inviter.'' Sourit poliment Tom, même si il était un peu tendu. Harry renifla et semblait même avoir un peu compris.

Yule s'était techniquement déroulé hier, mais Harry avait voulu se rassembler avec ses amis pour échanger les cadeaux en main propre pour une fois. Le gala des Malefoy était toujours le 24, donc le 26 était un bon jour. Harry et Sirius avaient invités Malefoy en tant qu'actuel chef des Black et héritier mais au vu des éléments de ce matin, ils ne pouvaient pas venir. (Harry savait que Sirius ne considérait pas cela comme une perte, bien que cela ait désappointé sa chère cousine Narcissa.)

Neville fut le premier de ses amis à se lever de son siège et à saluer Tom. ''Ravi de finalement te rencontrer, Gaunt.'' Neville lui tendit la main, et Tom la secoua poliment. ''Nous avons souvent entendu parler de toi d'Harry et d'Hermione.''

''Un plaisir, Londubat. Et s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Marvolo.''

''Alors appelle-moi Neville.''

Ron ne semblait pas très content de sa présence, vu qu'Hermione semblait très impatiente de parler études avec Tom, mais n'était pas trop impolie à propos de ça. Draco, bien sûr, évalua le nouvel arrivant, le trouva adéquat malgré son affiliation à la famille Gaunt en disgrâce, et se présenta comme il se doit. Et ensuite bien sûr, il y avait Luna.

''Vous formez un couple saisissant tous les deux.'' Sourit la fille blonde, inconsciente de Sirius envers ses mots. ''Quand est le mariage ?''

Sirius bafouilla. ''_Jamais _!'' Tandis qu'Harry caressait la tête de Luna et que les lèvres de Tom formaient un sourire en coin.

''Il doit encore me courtiser correctement.'' Expliqua Harry à la Serdaigle. Tom roula des yeux, un sourcil levé vers le bouquet toujours dans les mains d'Harry. ''De façon _sorcière_.'' Ils ignorèrent les lamentations de Sirius dans la cuisine, disant à Remus _''Fais les arrêt__er__ de parler d'amour ! Remus ! Il ne m'écoute pas !''_

''Hein.'' Neville cligna des yeux vers eux, tandis que Draco et Ron semblaient surpris. Hermione, d'un autre côté, sourit en connaissance de cause. ''Je pense que Sirius sur-réagit.''

''Il vous a vraiment surpris tous les deux au lit ?'' Chuchota Draco scandaleusement. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait hérité de sa mère, l'amour des commérages. ''Comme c'est _indécent_, Harry.'' Réprimanda-t-il allègrement.

''Attendez.'' Couina Ron. ''Vous _sortez_ ensemble ?!''

''Wow.'' Remarqua Tom. ''Tu as raison. Tes amis sont plus amusant que Viktor et que les autres étudiants de Durmstrang.''

.

Après un copieux déjeuner préparé par Remus et Harry, ils retournèrent dans le salon pour s'échanger les cadeaux.

Harry accepta joyeusement tous les cadeaux de ses amis. Ron lui offrit quelques friandises maison et un pull Weasley tricoté à la main, confectionné avec amour par sa mère. Draco et les Malfoy lui offrit une belle paire de manteau d'hiver et de gants assortis. Hermione lui offrit un journal en cuir chic, avec son nom en relief sur le coin de la couverture arrière (Harry et Tom échangèrent un moment privé d'amusement, car il correspondait au journal d'enfance de Tom). Luna, bien sûr, offrit à Tom et lui de vrais colliers faits à la main qui se complétait.

Neville se présenta à lui avec quelques potions à base de plantes dans des flacons, venant sans aucun doute de la serre du garçon. En plus de ça, il offrit timidement à Harry, Sirius et Remus un cadeau commun, une vieille photo de Frank, Alice, James et Lily. Il admit l'avoir trouvé quand il regardait de vieux albums photos de ses parents pendant l'été. Lily et Alice étaient toutes les deux visiblement enceintes sur la photo et Harry n'avait pas honte d'admettre que l'image le remplissait de tristesse et de regret. Sirius et Remus semblaient aussi larmoyants et tous les trois enlacèrent Neville pour un câlin groupé.

Sirius et Remus lui offrirent un nouveau balai, l'Éclair de feu, à la nostalgie d'Harry. En retour, Harry, farceur comme il était, leur donna un ensemble de colliers et de menottes Sien et Sien pour un type de jeu spécifique. Sirius gémit _''Tu as treize ans !''_ et Remus leva les yeux vers un dieu imaginaire avec un visage rouge.

Harry offrit joyeusement à tous ses amis, sauf à Tom, des étuis à baguettes assortis. De très haute qualité, presque indestructible et charmé à chaque fils. Et aussi dans des couleurs absolument ridicules, qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas changer par un glamour différent ou changer tout court. _''Oui, Draco, tu vas devoir faire avec le vert fluo, même si ça choque avec toute tes affaires.''_

''Ça ressemble aux Power Rangers, non ?'' Murmura Hermione alors qu'elle inspectait son étui rose vif. Près d'elle, Ron ne savait pas ce qu'était les Power Rangers, mais il savait que le orange fluo n'allait pas avec sa chevelure rousse. Neville, heureusement, avait la couleur la plus inoffensive, du rouge éclatant. Bien que Luna était ravie de son jaune fluo.

Tom regarda le cadeau venant d'Harry avec méfiance. ''J'espère que le mien est différent.''

Harry ricana. ''Tu es jaloux que je ne t'ai pas pris d'étui à toi aussi.''

''Pas si c'est dans le même spectre de couleur que le leur.'' Dit sèchement Tom alors qu'il ouvrait son cadeau. Puis plissa des yeux quand la boîte révéla une autre boîte enveloppé. ''Tu te fiches de moi.''

Harry rayonna.

Cinq boîtes plus tard, ce qui avait amusé tout le monde, Tom révéla une enveloppe avec une carte cadeau pour McDonald. Sirius, Remus et même Hermione (les trois qui savait ce que signifiait le M jaune) rièrent. Les trois autres sorciers étaient simplement confus et Luna avait commencé à empiler les boîtes en une tour, deux minutes plus tôt, mais voyait l'humour dans le cadeau.

''Tu es un terrible diablotin.'' Grommela Tom mais garda tout de même la carte cadeau. ''Je ne devrais pas te donner ton cadeau.''

Et malgré le fait qu'Harry ai fait des mouvements de ''donne'', Tom, à la surprise et au plaisir de tous, leur donna même un petit quelque chose.

''Oh mon dieu.'' Chuchota Neville d'admiration, fut le premier à ouvrir le sien. Ses yeux brillaient comme quand il devenait particulièrement passionné à propos de l'Herbologie, ce qui était à la fois terrifiant et attachant. ''Cette plante est illégale dans trente-deux pays Européens.''

Tout le monde leva les yeux de leurs cadeaux avec perplexité.

''Pas au Royaume-Uni.'' Dit Tom avec désinvolture. ''J'ai vérifié toutes les lois pour en être sur. C'est parfaitement légal de posséder une Vigne Cobra Cauchemardesque et aucune loi n'interdit d'en élever.''

''N'est-ce pas venimeux ?'' Draco regardait la plante avec appréhension, qui était enfermé en sécurité dans un sort de bulle, mais tout de même. Il se glissa à quelques centimètres de Neville.

''Et carnivore.'' Sourit Neville, peut-être qu'Harry avait un peu déteint sur Neville. Ou avait peut-être encouragé certains aspects de sa personnalité. (Ou peut-être que ce sont les années d'amitié avec lui qui ont frappé le dernier clou sur le cercueil de la santé mentale de Neville, envers les plantes.) ''Je vais avoir besoin d'une nouvelle serre. Et de beaucoup de souris. Merci, Marvolo. Maries-toi à moi si Harry ne le fais pas.''

Aucun des autres cadeaux n'était aussi excitant ou exotique que celui de Neville, même si ils étaient toujours agréablement surpris. Combiné avec la révélation que Marvolo n'avait aucun intérêt romantique envers Hermione et la photo dédicacée exclusive de Viktor Krum, qui avait rapidement gagné en popularité dans le Quidditch. Après ses débuts professionnel l'été dernier, eh bien, l'attitude de Ron envers Marvolo s'était grandement amélioré. Draco était également impressionné par les deux livres de potions qu'il avait reçus, qui n'étaient pas disponibles à la vente en Grande-Bretagne. Hermione avait eu une boîte plutôt simple mais très bien faite pour y mettre des objets personnel comme des bijoux et autres. Luna avait aussi reçu un livre, qui dans son cas étant la seconde édition de Les Bêtes Fantastiques et Où les Trouver de Norbert Dragonneau. Même Remus et Sirius étaient reconnaissant pour leur cadeau, celui de Remus étant une boîte de truffes au chocolat suisse magique qui venait d'un des meilleurs et celui de Sirius était une bouteille de whisky de qualité, comme Harry lui avait dit que c'était ce que son parrain préférait.

Il n'y avait plus que le cadeau de Tom pour Harry.

Harry tripota la boîte enveloppée. Il y avait un certain poids, mais pas beaucoup compte-tenu de sa taille. ''J'espère que c'est la Coupe de Poufsouffle.'' Plaisanta-t-il et il était sur le point de le déballer quand il aperçu le visage soigneusement impassible que faisait Tom.

''Tu ne l'as pas fait.'' L'accusa-t-il et quand Tom pencha la tête pour détourner le regard, il le frappa au tibia. La dernière fois qu'Harry avait vu la Coupe, c'était dans leur petit chalet avec les anciens Horcruxes. ''Tu ne l'as pas fait !''

''Comment ça pourrait être la Coupe de Poufsouffle ?'' Demanda Remus déconcerté. ''Elle est perdue depuis des décennies !''

Harry ouvrit la boîte et révéla que c'était en effet la Coupe de Poufsouffle.

''Je l'ai trouvé dans le coffre-fort de la famille.'' Dit simplement Tom, menteur qu'il était. ''À ramasser la poussière. J'ai pensé, eh bien, autant la donner au seul Poufsouffle que je connaisse.''

Tout le monde le regarda lui, puis la Coupe.

''Je l'apporte au dîner de notre retour.'' Les yeux d'Harry brillaient. ''Ça va faire comme avec le Diadème de Serdaigle. Les gens vont pas en revenir. _Zacharias Smith_ va être dégoûté. Ça va être génial.'' Tom qui s'attendait complètement à ce résultat, ne cligna même pas des yeux.

''Eh bien.'' Commença Draco. ''Qu'est-ce que ce sera ensuite, Harry ? Le Médaillon de Serpentard ?''

''Peut-être pour son anniversaire.'' Répondit Tom. ''Ou comme cadeau de fiançailles.''

Sirius, dans un mouvement digne d'un adulte, jeta une des boîtes vides au visage de Tom.

.


	13. Chapitre 13

Auteur : tetsurashian

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à tetsurashian qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et HP appartient à J.K. Rowling ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction, n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

Merci à : Tsuki Banritt, tenshi-no-yoru et Christine pour vos Reviews.

Christine : merci pour ton commentaire ^^

Bonne lecture~

Chapitre 13 :

Tout au long du trajet de retour en train vers Poudlard et au dîner, tout le monde parlait de l'effraction désormais célèbre de Bellatrix dans Poudlard. Comment avait-elle fait? Pourquoi ? Tout le monde se le demandait, cependant certains yeux se posaient vers Harry, se demandant si elle le visait pour se venger.

Bien sûr, toutes les discussions autour d'Harry se calmèrent une fois que les gens remarquèrent qu'il buvait son jus de citrouille dans un gobelet plutôt particulier.

''Harry.'' Dit Justin avec hésitation. ''Ta coupe est différente.'' À côté de Justin, Ernie et Susan plissaient les yeux sur les feuilles en relief et les anses finement travaillées sur la coupe dorée.

''C'est un cadeau de Noël.'' Harry tourna fièrement la coupe et montra le blaireau pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. ''C'est plutôt sympa, non ?''

''La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle !'' Dit joyeusement le Gros Moine d'où il dérivait, à quelques mètres au-dessus. ''Eh bien, eh bien, Petit Potter. Je pense que c'est la vrai !''

Tout le monde l'entendit. Les têtes se tournèrent vers la table des Poufsouffles et les gens se levèrent pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la légendaire coupe, parce que _bien sûr_ Harry Potter avait encore trouver un autre artefact historique. Quelques sièges plus loin, un Zacharias Smith choqué tomba au sol dans sa hâte pour sortir de son siège et se précipité vers lui. Colin Creevey prit une photo du garçon presque instinctivement et Harry n'avait jamais été aussi fier.

''Quelqu'un doit vraiment t'aimer pour te donner ça comme cadeau de Noël.'' Marmonna Hannah légèrement incrédule.

''C'est-'' Bafoulla Zacharias furieusement, le visage rouge. ''Ça ne t'appartient pas !''

Harry sourit en plus.

.

À la déception de Zacharias, sa famille choisit de laisser la coupe entre les mains dignes de confiance d'Harry. Trouvé c'est gardé, comme on dit. La grand-mère Smith en particulier semblait très reconnaissante envers Harry et au mystérieux donateur pour l'avoir retrouvée, compte-tenu de la façon dont leur famille l'avait perdue en premier lieu.

''Ce fut une terrible affaire.'' L'ancienne matriarche claqua de la langue. ''J'ai dit à Hepzibah d'arrêter de dire à tout le monde que notre famille l'avait mais elle était trop confiante dans sa capacité à la cacher. Elle ne nous avait même pas dit où elle l'avait gardée caché. Alors que s'est-il passé ? Elle l'a montrée au mauvais homme et en a payé le prix.''

Harry, connaissait toute l'histoire de Tom lui-même et fit de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible.

.

''Je pense que Lady Smith m'aime bien.'' Harry sourit à ses amis au petit déjeuner une semaine plus tard, leur montrant une nouvelle lettre de la femme. Des photos de ses petits enfants et petites nièces en pièces jointes. ''Elle essaie de me caser avec un membre de sa famille.''

''Tu reçois déjà des contrats de fiançailles, Harry ?'' Demanda sympathiquement Cédric à quelques sièges à la table des Poufsouffles.

Ron renifla. ''Un peu tard, tu ne penses pas ?''

''J'ai un type.'' Déclara nonchalamment Harry et au déjeuner, la rumeur selon laquelle Harry avait un 'type', qu'Harry avait trouvé un amant en Italie pendant les vacances de Noël qu'il devait épouser après la fin du semestre. Peu importe qu'il n'ait que treize ans et que la pratique du mariage avec des jeunes ait pris fin il y a des siècles.

''Quel est ton _type_, Harry ?'' Ronronna Tom à travers le miroir cette nuit-là et Harry était plus qu'émerveillé de voir la vitesse à laquelle les nouvelles voyageaient que le fait que quelqu'un discute avec Tom. Harry pariait sur Neville.

''Pas toi.'' Mentit malicieusement Harry avant de raccrocher brutalement et d'aller se coucher.

.

Le Club de Défense se réunit le week-end après le retour des étudiants. Le Professeur Flitwick enseigna joyeusement aux cinquième année et plus _Incarcerem_ tandis qu'Harry avait les plus jeunes et exerçait l'_Emancipare_ sur des mannequins liés par le sortilège d'un élève plus âgé. Après une heure de pratique, le demi-gobelin conduit le club vers le terrain de Quidditch et enseigna à tout le monde comment jouer à sa version tordue de Chat Perché.

''Harry.'' Hermione le regarda avec désapprobation, comme si c'était de sa faute si ce jeu existait. Vu que, le jeu de Chat Perché était un jeu moldu et que le Professeur Flitwick avait peu de chances d'y jouer quand il était petit, était assez pour supposer.

''Je n'ai rien fait.'' Insista Harry cependant, alors que des équipes avec des bandeaux colorés passaient. ''C'est entièrement la création du Professeur Flitwick.

''Moi qui pensait être libéré des cours de sport en entrant à Poudlard.'' Soupira Hermione alors qu'elle attachait un bandeau bleu avec le numéro '100' sur son front. Ron, Ginny, Fred, George et Lee Jordan abordaient le même bandeau mais avec un '50' sur le leur.

''Ça va être marrant.'' Sourit Fred, faisant tournoyer sa baguette tandis que George bondissait à ses côtés.

''Le prix en vaut la peine.'' Renifla Draco. Lui, Neville, Luna, Cédric, Cho Chang et Roger Davies portaient tous des bandeaux lavandes, Cédric ayant celui au 100 points.

Harry pensa au flacon de Felix Felicis que le Professeur Flitwick avait demandé à Snape, séparé en six portions et sourit. ''Bonne chance.''

.

L'équipe Rose Pastel gagna. Daphné Greengrass et Lavender Brown qui travaillèrent ensemble firent lever quelques sourcils, mais ce fut efficace. Avec Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Gemma Farley et Tracey Davis, ce fut impitoyable la façon dont ils dominèrent le terrain et capturèrent un tiers de tous les bandeaux.

''Félicitations !'' Harry tendit à ces camarades de classe leurs petits flacons de Felix Felicis. ''Vous avez géré.''

Daphné lui fit un signe de tête, parfaitement posée et joli comme si elle n'avait pas passé ses dernières trente minutes à courir sur le terrain et lancer des _Emancipare_ aux pieds de ses coéquipiers pour les libérer si nécessaire. ''Ton apprentissage du sort était adéquate.'' Dit-elle d'un ton coupé, ce qui était pratiquement une critique élogieuse de sa part.

En revanche, Lavender battait des cils vers lui, tapotant le flacon timidement contre ses lèvres tout en demandant. ''Si je prend ça, répondras-tu honnêtement si je demandais quel est ton type en particulier ?''

''Pas toi.'' Dit Harry d'un air effronté et au lieu d'être offensée, Lavender ria.

.

Un mois après le semestre, il reçut une note de Snape.

Le Professeur de Potion ne lui jeta pas un coup d'oeil alors qu'il rendait à Harry ses devoirs. Mais les yeux d'Harry se concentrèrent immédiatement sur les mots '_Mon bureau 19h ce soir'_ écrit à l'encre rouge au bas du parchemin. Ses lèvres se contractèrent, tapota son parchemin une fois pour attirer l'attention du professeur avant de lui donner un signe de tête à peine perceptible.

''Puis-je vous aider, professeur ?'' Demanda Harry depuis le siège que Snape lui avait désigné pour qu'il s'assied alors que l'homme regardait par la fenêtre.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que l'homme austère ne parle. ''Je me retrouve dans une impasse, Mr Potter.'' Snape tourna ses yeux vers lui, ses lèvres se fronçant alors qu'il parlait. ''Êtes-vous conscient de l'impression que vous avez fait au Directeur quand vous l'avez rencontré la première fois ?''

Harry fronça les sourcils. ''Pas particulièrement mais compte-tenu de la façon dont les quelques interactions que j'ai eu avec le Professeur Dumbledore se sont passées, j'ai le sentiment qu'elle n'était pas bonne.''

''Il pense que vous êtes le Seigneur des Ténèbres.'' Dit simplement Snape, son regard fixé sur le visage d'Harry.

.

''Quoi ?'' Lâcha Harry, son filtre et sa feinte ayant disparu alors que ses sourcils se relevaient incrédule. C'est… ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Son petit acte était toujours destiné a rappeler Tom à Dumbledore et de le rendre mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'Harry ne le suive. Si il y pensait un peu, il pouvait voir pourquoi le vieil homme en était venu à cette théorie.

Harry plissa les yeux vers Snape et vit les yeux de Snape briller de surprise et de… satisfaction ?

''Il y a un an, l'idée m'aurait paru plausible.'' Continua Snape. ''Jusqu'à cette année, vos manières quand vous n'étiez pas sous les yeux de vos pairs étaient au mieux indifférentes, au pire sociopathes. Il y avait une aura exigeante, presque inhospitalière autour de vous et pourtant vous étiez entouré d'amis qui ne savaient rien de votre nature. Pour moi-même et le directeur, il semblait que tout le monde était dupe, alors que seuls nous voyions la vérité. Mais je vois maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas.''

Harry tapotait pensivement ses doigts contre sa chaise. C'était vrai qu'Harry avait été très laxiste à propos de son jeu de tromperie. Ça avait été une idée amusante, au début, mais avec tous ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était juste devenu ennuyant de continuer. C'était une des choses qui aurait été plus amusante si Tom avait été là pour le faire avec lui.

Alors Harry haussa simplement les épaules. ''Les choses changent.''

Snape lui lança un regard irrité. ''Ne jouez pas à vos jeux Potter. Le directeur n'est pas quelqu'un que vous voulez comme ennemi et penser que les conséquences de votre petit acte ne va pas allez vers ça est stupide et arrogant. Au moment où il se sera certain que vous changez de couleur, il n'hésitera pas à vous arrêter. Bien qu'il soit pacifiste, les erreurs qu'il a faites avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sont pas celles qu'il se permettra de refaire.''

''Pourquoi vous me dites ça ?'' Coupa Harry et cette grossière interruption fit tressaillir Snape d'irritation. ''Vous avez déjà fait remarquer que j'ai arrêté mon acte. Qu'est-ce que ça importe maintenant ?''

''Les suspicions ne sont pas faciles à écarter, Potter.'' Grogna Snape. ''Vous avez fait quelque chose à Lockhart, bien qu'il soupçonne-''

''La disparition de Lockhart était de sa propre putain de faute-''

''-et ne pensez pas qu'il n'a pas les yeux partout dans le château-''

''Je n'ai rien fait de mal-''

''-et j'essaie de vous avertir, stupide garçon !'' Craqua le professeur et Harry se tut.

_L'avertir lui ? Quoi ?_

''Vous n'êtes peut-être pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même ou une incarnation de lui mais il n'est pas mort.'' Chuchota Snape et Harry regarda l'homme saisir fermement son avant-bras. ''Et vous, vous serez pris entre un fou meurtrier qui chercher à se venger et un vieil homme fouineur qui vous voit comme un sacrifice pour le plus grand bien.'' Snape le saisit des yeux et avec un grimace douloureuse, il soupira.

''Je détestais votre père et je le ferai jusqu'à ma mort mais vous êtes aussi le fils de Lily. Je ne peux pas en toute bonne conscience vous voir aveugle de ce qui arrive, alors qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour vous. J'en ai assez fait. Maintenant sortez.''

Harry, déconcerté par cette visite, ne prit pas le temps de se diriger vers la porte. Mais il hésitait et avant que Snape ne puis lui crier à nouveau de partir, il soupira lourdement et dit quelque chose. Tom allait le réprimer pour ça quand il allait le découvrir.

''Votre dette de vie a été remplie.''

Il quitta rapidement la pièce avant que Snape ne puisse faire plus que respirer brusquement sous le choc.

.

''Tu quoi.'' Dit platement Tom après qu'Harry lui ait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

''J'ai paniqué, okay ?'' Gémit Harry, sa voix était étouffée par le matelas de son lit. ''Je m'attendais … je ne sais pas. Quelques menaces et de grands airs. Pas comme… cette façon bizarre de me montrer son inquiétude. Comme… merde. _Pourquoi_ merde.''

Tom soupira et se massa les tempes d'exaspération. ''D'une certaine façon, Severus Snape est un individu compliqué. Mais ce qui reste cohérent, c'est sa… culpabilité envers ta mère.''

''Il est nul pour lâcher prise, n'est-ce pas.'' Renifla Harry, en pensant aux rancunes et la dette de vie, ainsi qu'aux derniers moments de Snape à l'époque. ''Eh bien maintenant, il n'est plus obligé de me sauver tout le temps, peut-être que dans cette vie il trouvera la paix.''

Cependant, connaissant Snape, c'était malheureusement peu probable.

.

Harry ne parla à aucun de ses amis de sa conversation avec Snape. Cependant Draco avait dû trouver quelque chose dans son humeur parce que le blond était resté près de lui toute la journée sauf pour les cours qu'ils ne partageaient pas. Harry appréciait cependant la pensée et le fait que Draco sache quand ne pas poser de questions et de faire comme d'habitude.

Bien sûr, ce qui n'était pas normal ce jour-là, c'est qu'ils rencontrèrent le reste de leurs amis dans la cour. Seulement pour trouver une Luna très bouleversée, aux yeux rouges et reniflant, tout en étant câlinée par Cho et Cédric. Neville était assis près de Cho et tenait la main de Luna en réconfort, alors qu'Hermione était assise en face de Luna, regardant sévèrement les passants trop curieux. Ron était gauchement près de Cédric mais apportait sa propre marque de réconfort en tendait des chocolats enveloppés à la jeune fille quand elle en avait besoin.

''A qui dois-je jeter un sort ?'' Se renfrogna Draco à l'amusement d'Harry. Qui aurait pu penser que Malfoy développerait un faible pour Luna Lovegood ?

''Tu ne peux pas jeter de sort à ma sœur !'' Protesta Ron puis marmonna. ''Même si c'est une garce.''

''Langage, Ron ! Et tu ne peux pas appeler ta sœur comme ça non plus !'' Hermione frappa l'épaule du garçon. Cependant personne d'autre ne le réprimanda pour l'insulte et Harry cligna des yeux. Parce que.. qu'avais fait Ginny ?

''Il y a eut une altercation.'' Expliqua doucement Cho. ''Cédric et moi l'avons arrêtés avant que ça n'aille plus loin, mais Ginny est avec le Professeur McGonagall en ce moment et ils pourraient appeler ses parents plus tard.''

''Quoi ?'' Harry était perplexe. D'abord Snape et maintenant Ginny ? Les choses allaient de travers cette semaine.

''Elle ne me parlait plus depuis des mois.'' Renifla Luna, semblant recroquevillée contre Cho. ''J'ai essayé de passer du temps avec elle durant les vacances de Noël mais elle ne voulait pas.''

''Elle a complètement ignoré Luna à la fête de Noël de Ottery St. Catchpole aussi.'' Ajouta Cédric, s'en souvenant. ''Ce que j'ai trouvé un peu bizarre étant donné qu'elles sont amies.''

Harry pensait que tout cela était trop bizarre, parce qu'il se souvenait que Ginny et Luna étaient meilleures amies. Heck, Ginny et lui avaient donnés son nom à leur fille. Il était sûr que cette dispute n'était jamais arrivé la première fois mais là encore, il était un absorbé par tout ce qui se passait avec Sirius.

''Ginny est jalouse.'' Révéla Ron, inconfortable. ''Pendant toutes les vacances elle était en train de se plaindre, qu'Harry prêtait plus attention à Luna qu'à elle. Que tu ne l'avais pas invité à ta fête de Noël mais Luna si.''

Eh bien, pensa Harry alors que tout le monde le regardait, c'était gênant.

''Ron.'' Dit-il lentement. ''Je n'ai jamais parlé à ta sœur.''

''Mec, je suis la dernière personne à qui tu dois des explications.'' Dit Ron. ''Je suis presque sûr qu'elle te regarde simplement quand tu es dans la même pièce qu'elle. Je l'ai vu faire plus d'un million de fois.''

''Parce que c'est comme ça que tu amènes quelqu'un à faire attention à toi.'' Dit Draco d'une voix traînante. ''En les regardant juste, jusqu'à ce qu'il te regarde en retour. Ce n'est pas comme si Harry n'avait pas des dizaines de personnes qui le regardent déjà tous les jours.''

''Ce n'est qu'une fille qui a le béguin.'' Dit Cho à Luna de façon sensée. ''On fait des choses stupides quand on aime quelqu'un et c'est très facile d'être jaloux. Donne-lui du temps et elle réalisera qu'un garçon ne vaut pas la peine de gâcher une longue amitié, même si c'est le Garçon-qui-à-Survécu.''

''Hey.'' Protesta doucement Harry. ''J'en vaux totalement la peine.''

Tout le monde, même Luna, renifla.

.

Les sentiments d'Harry pour Ginny étaient compliqués.

Objectivement parlant, elle avait toujours la même apparence. Elle parlait toujours de la même façon. C'était toujours Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron qui l'avait regardé avec de grands yeux quand il s'était montré au Terrier un matin après s'être évadé de Privet Drive avec ses frères.

Mais Harry pouvait admettre qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle, même si il pouvait côtoyer des gens comme Malfoy, il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose avec elle. Pourquoi après un an, il n'avait rien fait pour l'approcher comme il l'avait fait avec les autres. Et c'était parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être sa Ginny.

Elle ne serait jamais sa Ginny, parce que le journal intime de Tom Riddle ne lui avait jamais été donné.

C'était probablement tordu, songea Harry, la façon dont Tom Riddle était la racine et la base de leur relation. Il y avait quelque chose d'intime dans le fait d'être les deux seules personnes qui avaient été si profondément touchées par les morceaux d'âmes de Voldemort. Ginny était presque morte en se connectant à Voldemort de manière si invasive et Harry était mort pour la même chose.

Il l'aimait, vraiment. Leurs années ensemble avaient été merveilleuses et ils avaient créés une belle famille que Harry à ce jour regrettait chèrement. Mais il pensait que ce serait injuste pour cette Ginny de l'avoir proche de lui quand il voyait toujours sa Ginny. Sa première épouse et la seule qui comprenait ce que c'était que de porter un morceau du Seigneur des Ténèbres le plus méprisé du siècle.

(Il y a quelques vies, Harry avait croisé une Ginny d'âge moyen dans Londres Moldu. Elle lui avait fait un sourire d'excuse fugace avant de disparaître dans le foule et il s'était sentit foudroyé tout la journée.

Il avait raconté à Tom ses pensées confuses et Tom avait écouté. Il y avait eu de la jalousie dans ses yeux, mais sous tout cela, il y avait eu de la compréhension.

''Une fois, pendant nos fiançailles, nous étions ivres dans notre appartement.'' Se rappela Harry. ''Et elle m'a admit que parfois elle souhaitait encore avoir le journal. Et j'étais d'accord avec ça. Parce que ça avait l'air tellement dingue et tout. Mais il y avait des moments dans cette vie où je ne me sentais pas entier. Il me manquait quelque chose. Et j'aurais aimé encore avoir ton horcruxe en moi parce que j'ai réalisé qu'_il_ me manquait.''

''Tu ne te sentiras plus jamais incomplet.'' Avait promis Tom.)

.

''Je suis désolé.'' Ginny semblait abattue alors qu'elle s'excusait auprès de Luna quelques jours plus tard. ''J'étais en colère, jalouse et stupide. Tu es mon amie et tu me manques.''

''Je suis moi aussi désolé.'' Luna pris timidement la main de Ginny. ''Je ne voulais pas que tu te sente délaissée.''

Les autres étudiants prétendirent que les deux filles de deuxième année ne pleuraient pas à côté de la table des Gryffondors alors qu'Harry prenait une décision.

''Hey, Ginny, c'est ça ?'' Il sourit à la rousse qui avait l'air choqué qu'il s'adresse à elle. ''Pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir avec nous ? Une amie de Luna est notre amie.''

Luna sourit.

.

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et je vous dis à la prochaine fois ! Ciao~


End file.
